


Ritualistic Desire

by Demonfawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonfawn/pseuds/Demonfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was hit by a spell while searching for an artifact. Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, and Blaise rush to assist in receiving the ingredients to reverse the curse. Along the way they get trapped in a ancient ritual. Will they ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Mystical Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
> Warnings: M/M/M, M/M, non-con, smut.  
> I edit my own work sorry for mistakes.

  
**Harry’s POV**

  
The forest was lush with green plant life. The various animals filled the still humid air with their cries. A small marsupial clung to its mother. The large eyes peered eerily into Harry’s wide green eyes. Harry stopped suddenly. Neville was walking in front of him looking at a strange device. He vaguely remembered Neville saying that it would lead them to a certain type of plant.

  
A few days ago, Hermione had been looking into something she should have kept her nose out of. She had gone to look for some strange object, and in the process had been hit with an ancient curse. She was lying in the crisp white sheets of the hospital. The soft pale blue walls still made Harry cringe at the thought. She had stuttered out the name of the curse before falling into a deep dream. Harry had gone to Ron in a panic. After researching all night they had gathered all the information. They needed a potions master, a herbologist, and a tracker. The only ones that had been available at such short notice, was one Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and of course Neville Longbottom. Ron, and Harry were simply there as guards.  
Although Harry no longer ha

d the urge to fight with Malfoy, he still was irritated by the smallest things. When Malfoy licked his lips, Harry wanted to punch him. When Malfoy lifted up his shirt to wipe sweat off his face, Harry saw red. Everything Malfoy did irritated Harry. Malfoy to his credit simply ignored Harry, which of course made Harry even angrier.  
Harry heard Neville shout, and sprint forward. At the last moment he saw the purple light of a spell speed towards Neville, with lightning fast reflexes he sprinted to keep up. Unfortunately everyone else seemed to have the same idea. The purple curse enveloped all of them. Harry blacked out.

  
**Neville’s POV**

  
Neville spent years working towards becoming a herbologist. He had in fact just recently finished his mastery. So, he had been taking sometime to himself, lying down, drinking some wine as a present to himself. He had just dozed off when Harry’s frantic voice woke him up. After hearing that Hermione had been hurt, he had stood hurriedly and had prepared to go. He knew just the place to get the leaves of the Maiden’s Tear flower.

  
What he hadn’t expected was to find Blaise Zabini waiting for them at the entrance of the forest yawning. Neville had run into Zabini a few times over the years. None of the meetings had turned out good. Zabini always flirted with Neville till he turned red. This had left Neville’s brain in a mess. He always felt like cold water had been dumped on him when he saw Zabini flirting with someone else. After the time Zabini had flirted with that witch right in front of him, Neville adopted a cold response to the incessant flirting. He figured that it was just Zabini’s way of communication and he shouldn’t encourage him.

  
But still, he didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary in Zabini’s presence. What didn’t help was that Zabini was their tracker. He had been walking through these woods since he graduated from Hogwarts. Neville didn’t know how to react when Zabini would brush up past him while walking, or what to do when Zabini’s hands caressed his bottom while hoisting him over some particularly tall obstacles. Zabini had even let him hold the compass. He had been staring at the spinning dial, when suddenly the light flashed. He saw the plant up ahead. Excited he yelled out that he had found it. His smile melted off his face when he felt his foot sink into something. He heard the guys yell. The air seemed to become a hazy purple color. The world went black and the last thing he saw was Zabini’s face, the jerk.

  
**Ron’s POV**

  
Ron had not been having a good few days. He had gone on a solo mission, and had accidentally let the leader of the Nu Death Eater’s get away. The person in question had been captured by Harry only a few days after. Sometimes Ron hated how good Harry was a capturing villains. Then he was put on desk duty for days after that. He had been rather startled when Harry had burst into his office, face pale, and sweaty. When Harry had told him Hermione had been hurt, Ron felt that all of his failures couldn’t amount to the one he had committed now.

  
Ron had been so involved in his own self-pity he had forgotten about his girlfriend. He remembered her asking him a few days ago to accompany her on some sort of artifact hunt. Ron still was confused about Hermione’s decision to become a Magi-archaeologist. He would have thought that she would be tired by now of searching for objects in hidden places.  
He and Harry had searched high and low for the cure to the curse Hermione had been hit by. They had found it in the early morning light. Quickly they had gathered the ingredients. Ron had visited the hospital to check on Hermione, only to be informed that she was placed in a stasis chamber. Nobody could get in or out until the potion was ready to be taken.  
It was weird to think of Hermione lying in a cold pale chamber, not moving, not thinking, just waiting for Ron, and Harry to come back. He had been told that even with the potion, Hermione had had too much damage done to her abdomen. In fact she would most likely never be able to have children. Ron didn’t know how to feel about this. He had always wanted at least two children. He knew that Hermione had also wanted to have a few. They had been planning on getting married within the year, and immediately starting on a family. Hermione had planned on this hunt being the last. Ron swallowed painfully, as his eyes watered. He shook his head to change his thoughts. It wouldn’t do to dwell on painful memories, maybe they could adopt.

  
Ron hadn’t exactly been pleased when he saw who would be accompanying them. Zabini and Malfoy pshhh! Arrogant gits. He had done his best to ignore them completely. He had absently watched Nevilles excitement. He at the same time as the others noticed when Neville stepped on the trap. His body had moved even though his brain cautioned him. He slammed into the other’s and the lingering purple brilliance enveloped his mind, relaxing him into sleep.

  
**Blaise’s POV**

  
Blaise was already awake when Harry contacted him. He had been getting ready to go on a refresher trip through the forest. Every month for a week, all trackers had to make their way through the forest to note any changes or illnesses among the plants and animals. He had been surprised to see Harry staring out at him from his fire place looking frustrated. Blaise had tapped a stone on the fire place, and Harry’s voice filled the room.

  
“Blaise I need your help. Hermione had been hit by a curse. I need the leaves of the Maiden’s Tear plant. Can you help me?” Blaise had blinked in astonishment. He and Harry had had a few minor entanglements over the years. Those intimate moments hadn’t meant much too either one, but they had become friends of a sort. So, of course he had said yes. When Harry had asked him if he knew any potions masters, Blaise had also agreed to invite them. He of course didn’t tell Harry exactly who he was inviting. Blaise hadn’t lied he did know a potions master. So he had called Draco, who had sniped at him for waking him up on his week off. All Blaise had to say was Harry’s name, and Draco was hooked.  
Blaise had to admit. When he saw Neville approaching him with Harry and Ron at his side, his jaw had almost fallen open. Neville hadn’t exactly let Blaise close sincethe whole flirting incident had happened. This was the first time he had seen Neville in almost a year. Neville had been avoiding his favorite places, and thus avoiding Blaise.

  
Since Neville was so adorable Blaise couldn’t help but tease him some more. The fetching blush that illuminated Neville’s face made his blood burn hot. He would admit that he had been a little underhanded. The slight teasing touches, the way he lifted Neville up with his hands on Neville’s ass, while everyone else was hoisted up by their feet. He had even let Neville hold the compass. He didn’t really need it to find the stupid plant. Blaise knew this forest like the back of his hand.

  
He was however surprised to see Neville running straight towards one of the ancient structures in the forest. He remembered that he had forgotten to tell everyone to avoid those haunting, empty places. He rushed forward to grab Neville when the purple light of the curse raced through the air; he felt the heat sizzle on his skin. His hands were wrapped around Neville’s waist, he felt someone fall on top of him and he fell into darkness.

  
**Draco’s POV**

  
Draco had been annoyed to say the least, when he had heard Blaise’s voice. He had finally finished the large order of potions that had been requested by the Ministry before he had decided to take a break. Ever since graduation he had been working, working, and working. He hadn’t seen his mother in over three months, and to say she wasn’t happy was underestimating the situation.

  
Draco had refused Blaise at first, but then Harry’s name was mentioned. He hadn’t seen Harry other than in magazines since before graduation. Draco was lucky he hadn’t spent years in prison like his father was at this very moment. Draco had agreed, even though he knew Harry wouldn’t want him to go. Draco felt the need to pay Harry back for what he had done at Draco’s trial. Draco figured saving Granger would even them up nicely. He just hadn’t expected Harry to develop so nicely.

  
Harry had muscles in all the right places. Yes, he had seen the angry glares and was playing Harry a little bit. Honestly! Harry was an adult. Surely he had seen another man’s naked body? Draco had heard from Blaise about their short little tryst. He would admit he had felt a small instance of jealousy. He was of course pretending to ignore Harry. Draco just loved to tease him, even while at Hogwarts he had loved seeing Harry angry.

  
What he hadn’t loved was seeing Harry rush into danger. Draco was annoyed with himself. Instead of staying out of the curse, his body had rushed in to protect Harry. Draco was hit with the full force of the curse. He felt himself fall on top of Harry their bodies flush with one another before fainting.

  
None of them noticed the hazy image of the plant vanish, and a small smirking face wink into the night.  
  


TBC. . .

 


	2. Are you ok Neville?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville; the first victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Warnings: Male/Male, non-con/ritual sex, lemons.  
> I edit my own works; sorry for any mistakes.

**Harry POV**

Harry opened his eyes and winced. The harsh sunlight beat on his face. He reached a hand up and gasped. His face burned. He turned his streaming eyes away from the light. He blinked rapidly. He sat up. Harry looked around confused. He was lying in a circle. Neville was lying on his back in the middle, and everyone else surrounded him. Harry's feet where above Ron's head and Draco's feet were above Harry's head. Harry tried to stand up. It felt like his legs were strapped to the ground. Harry winced, the more he struggled the tighter the invisible bonds got. He gasped in pain before sinking into the ground, it seemed he couldn't move.

Harry remembered his wand in his pocket and he reached for it. No matter what spell he tried he couldn't release his legs. He lay back panting. His face burned. Harry cast a sun protection, and healing charm. He sighed in relief when he felt the cooling gel coat his face. The sun was setting now. Harry squinted at the horizon barely visible through the trees.

Harry heard a groan. He turned his head up and saw Malfoy twitch. As the last rays sank underneath the horizon, everyone slowly woke up. He heard groans, and curses, and moans of pain. The moon was shining through out the clearing when suddenly Harry was painfully aroused. His cock strained underneath his clothing. His mind was getting hazy. He blurrily looked forward. Neville was twitching and moaning, as he got to his knees. Harry watched as Neville's pants slid off his hips, and down past his feet. The small twitching hole looked wet, and in fact, a clear liquid spilled out, and down Neville's thighs.

Harry passively stared, a small voice in the back of his head screaming at him. Harry watched inner shock filled him as Blaise was hoisted up into the air, pants sliding off leaving his cock to bounce free, and floated towards Neville. The ground beneath Neville rose, up to align Blaise's dick with Neville's hole. Harry watched in horrified amazement as Blaise's dick slid into Neville's ass; the small hole protesting, and twitching around Blaise's cock.

Harry remembered being impaled by that cock, for some reason Blaise had been very gifted in that department. In fact that was one of the reason's Harry had slept with Blaise more than once.

Neville cried out as Blaise began mindlessly thrusting, hitting that intimate spot deep inside. Harry watched for what seemed like forever before Blaise's thrusts stopped and he grunted. Harry watched Blaise's clenched arse cheeks soften, the large cock slipped out shiny with Neville's lubricant.

Neville's hole gaped open, Harry could see the cum trying to seep out. He watched in fascination, as Blaise toppled over right next to Neville.

Suddenly the urge overwhelmed him, and Harry felt himself lift into the air, the screaming at the back of his mind getting stronger. He floated up he felt his pants slide off his legs; the silky feeling turning him on even more. He was dropped behind Neville. His cock seemed to lift on its own. He watched horrified as the head of his cock slid into the red pucker. He swallowed hard as his cock slowly disappeared inside Neville.

He felt like throwing up. His arousal seemed to grow, and without control his hips snapped forward. He distantly heard Neville moan. His hips were thrusting hard and sure. He knew he was hitting that spot within Neville every time he thrust in. He winced at the feeling of Blaise's cum caressing his dick. But then he moaned at the tight wet heat surrounding his cock. Neville had an extremely tight hole.

He felt the heat build and he came. Stars burst behind his eyes. Harry's cum spurted out into Neville. Harry stared at his cock as it slid out of Neville. His dick looked flushed, and slick. Harry's last thought before he passed out, was about how much he wished he never knew what Neville felt like during sex.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise had awoken annoyed. He had always told his house elf to leave his curtains shut, so the sun didn't wake him. He sat up prepared to call for his elf, and his voice died. Neville was lying on his back, and Blaise was lying on his side facing him. Blaise blinked. Was he dreaming? He lifted his head and saw Harry lying across from him. He looked up. Weasley had his feet above Blaise's head. He looked down. Draco was staring up at him. Blaise tried to speak but it seemed that no words would come out. Blaise started panicking as the memories came rushing back.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He watched horrified as the sun sank behind the horizon. He knew exactly what was happening. He looked at Neville and for a brief moment he felt pity. There was a twinge of desire deep inside him, and Blaise felt ashamed. Blaise figured to himself that Neville was going first because he was the one who had triggered the curse. For the next five days they would be stuck. Each night before the sun set each one of them would be in the position Neville was in now. Blaise was just glad he had forced everyone to carry food in their vests.

He noted that everyone still had their wand. Good. The last two people that got stuck in a curse like this had been found covered in each other's spunk, and unconscious. Neither one had awoken yet. They were still in the spell damage ward at the nearby hospital.

Blaise stared empty eyed up into the starry night sky. He didn't even flinch when he suddenly felt the hot fingers of arousal caress his skin. He felt the burning fire in his loins, and he knew the ritual had started. He didn't make a sound as he was lifted into the air. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the other guys. He was the only one who saw the look of horror on Neville's face as he was placed on his hands and knees.

Blaise felt himself lower. His eyes couldn't seem to leave the small pink hole twitching between the two pale cheeks. He watched with a small feeling of pity as his large cock speared Neville's tight hole. He closed his eyes. Neville felt better than anyone he had ever fucked, even better than Harry. Every inch inside Neville was hot, and slick with lubricant. Blaise felt as if he was being suffocated. His hips pushed forward, and he knew that if Neville could scream he would have. Blaise usually stretched his lovers more than that before entering them.

He felt the haze of desire fill him and he couldn't stop the movement of his hips. He heard Neville moan, in ecstasy. So apparently not all sounds were forbidden, he felt himself brush against the little nub inside Neville, and his thrusts became erratic. Without warning he came spilling his seed deep inside Neville's ass. He panted harshly. His balls twitched, as his cock slid out of Neville with a wet pop. Unlike usual his come didn't immediately start pouring out. Neville's hole seemed to want to eat it up instead. His eyes went dark, and he welcomed the oblivion of his mind.

**Draco's POV**

Draco stared in shock as he watched Harry fall over. He blinked confused. Did he seriously just see Blaise and Harry fuck Neville? He couldn't see Neville's face completely. What he could see was the spit sliding down Neville's chin as he gasped in pain. The conflicting emotions on Harry and Blaise's faces were much more interesting to watch. He glanced over at Weasley and chuckled at the look of horror on his face.

The smile slid off his face as he felt himself lift up into the air. He struggled, but the bonds around his body tightened preventing his movement. Draco stared in horror at Neville's red and slick hole. It looked very used and abused. He felt the head of his cock brush the opening. He screamed internally. His cock was going to be defiled. His seed was going to be spilled into someone unworthy. Malfoy felt a tear fall as his hard pale cock pushed apart Neville's abused hole. He was slightly bigger than Blaise. Draco shivered when he felt a thick substance coat his cock. He felt a little better thinking about Harry being in this hole before him. Draco's cock was completely inside Neville. The imprint of the head was visible under Neville's skin. Draco saw Neville's head tilt up and he knew that if Neville could he would be screaming.

Draco started to thrust. He heard the slick sounds of sex. He felt Neville clench around him, Draco thrust faster. Neville didn't feel as bad as some. Maybe not the best he had ever had, but still really good. Draco panted harder, his trusts sent Neville sliding. He felt the heat build and then he was cumming. He felt his cock twitch inside Neville's slick walls, and he collapsed. His cock slid out wet and hot. His eyes hazily stared at Neville's gaping hole greedily holding onto all the cum. He fell onto Harry, arms embracing before falling into blackness.

**Ron's POV**

Ron was in agreement with himself. This was definitely the unluckiest month of his life. He should never have refused to give that witch the last bite of his sandwich. He hadn't known that she would curse him, for a whole month. He had awoken confused to darkness. When Blaise had floated up he had freaked out. No matter what he did he couldn't run. He had no idea why he was so painfully hard. Ron was only attracted to females. He had never even thought of sleeping with a man. So, as he watched Blaise, then Harry, and then Draco slide their cocks into Neville Ron began hyperventilating.

He was ready to pass out when he was lifted into the air. He stared at Neville's hole and winced. The poor guy. His ass was red and bruised. He had hand shaped bruises on his sides from the others being too rough. Ron watched as a clear fluid gushed out of the gaping hole. He hoped this was over fast. He watched his cock slide in with no resistance. After seeing Draco's dick it was a wonder Neville was still breathing. Still it did feel pretty good. Ron thrusted, and grunted. Neville didn't make a sound. Ron came faster than the others. Stilling and spilling his juice inside Neville. He felt like he could go again, but for some odd reason he was pushed into darkness. A passing thought of how much he wished he could come again was the last thought he thought.

**Neville's POV**

Neville woke up slowly. He had a splitting headache and his face hurt. He turned around just in time to see the last light of the sun vanish behind the horizon. He licked his dry lips. Suddenly he shivered. He couldn't see anything. He tried to scream when he felt the slick warmth coat his insides. He felt slick inside and dirty. Neville cried out inside when he was flipped over and placed on his hands and knees. He felt his pants slide down his hips, and the warm breeze caressed the warm fluid seeping out of his behind.

Neville blushed. His ass was straight up in the air and exposed to his friends. His face paled when he felt something prod his entrance. No. They wouldn't. His mouth opened in a silent scream when suddenly the large object pushed passed the ring of muscle. He felt more liquid gush around inside of him. The large phallus thrust in completely; Neville wanted to cry. He felt defiled. He was pushed forward, and soon arousal bloomed unwillingly in his abdomen. The person was hitting a really sensitive place within Neville. He started to moan embarrassment filled him. The thrusts became more and more frenzied. He felt the warm squirt of liquid splash inside of him. He shivered, but he wasn't able to cum. He felt the cock slide out of him, and he shivered again. There was strange warmth in his abdomen.

The next cock was a little more uncomfortable even though it was smaller. His muscles were sore from the pounding he had just taken. The cock slid along delicately, and slowly. Neville felt small tingles along his spine. This person was really good about hitting that spot deep inside of him. He started to really enjoy the feeling, until the thrusts became more frenzied. He felt disappointed as the hot gush of cum filled his ass.

He started to feel really full. Neville tried to crawl forward but it felt as if he was held up by invisible strings. His skin burned with heat. Neville took a few breaths trying to calm himself. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't his fault, that anyone could have triggered the curse. His mind was forced blank when he felt the dull prod of a familiar object. It already felt bigger than the others. The odd liquid within him seemed to gush out around the monstrous dick inside him. Neville wanted to scream it hurt so bad. How could anything that big fit inside him. Suddenly he lurched forward. The person behind him had thrustin to the hilt. His breath caught in his throat.

His screams were silent and he felt like he was being torn in two. He felt the person thrust faster and faster. His cheek lay against the dirt. He felt his heart pounding. He wished this person would finish. The dick hit a spot within him painfully, and Neville couldn't help but spasm around the dick. He felt the hot rush of liquid collect deep within him.

As the giant cock left his ass, Neville could feel the slick liquid pour down his thighs. He hurt everywhere. He wanted to cry, but for some odd reason he couldn't move his face. He felt a small object prod him. Neville groaned internally with agony. The dick slipped easily inside him. Neville felt like throwing up. He could feel the heavy cum in his abdomen. He felt the slicker, lighter, fluid flow freely out of his ass. He was so full. He almost moaned when he felt the person behind him stop and spurt his hot seed inside him. He felt the cock slide out of his abused and aching hole. He wanted to laugh, scream, and cry all at once.

His eyes cleared and the brilliant light of the moon light up the clearing. He turned his head and saw Blaise lying on his side. He was surprisingly close. Maybe if Neville was careful he could lie down. Neville crawled over, each movement filled with pain. He remembered falling on top of Blaise, and the feeling of warmth as the arms surrounded him before falling into the abyss of sleep.

Nobody noticed the brilliant purple glowing light that emanated from Neville's abdomen. Or the fact that Blaise placed a slender hand gently over the light protectively.

**TBC. . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter a week from the release of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	3. Hang in there Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Warnings: Male/Male, m-preg, non-con, ritual sex(mild). Do not read if any of these topics offend you.  
> I edit my own work; sorry of errors.

**Ron's POV**

Ron couldn't ever remember feeling more ashamed of himself in his whole life. Not even the time he had betrayed Harry's friendship with his jealousy. Right now he felt as small inside as possible. It was late afternoon and he was the first to awaken. He had awoken to an entanglement of bare legs.

He had immediately started freaking out. Harry lay on top of Draco his nude ass being bathed by the sun. That was an image Ron had never wanted to examine in detail. What made that image even worse was, Draco's huge dick hard between Harry's legs. Ron didn't want to admit he was slightly jealous of Draco in that regard.

Ron could barely look in Neville's direction. He didn't think that he could ever look at his friend in the eye again. Not only had he unwillingly fucked one of his friends, a small part of him had enjoyed it. Inside, Ron felt like he was betraying Hermione. Although, she would probably say something about stimulation of a males genitalia resulting in pleasure, being something completely normal. Still, he didn't feel quite right about the whole incident. Not that the situation was normal to begin with. Ron sighed morosely.

Ron had eventually got up enough nerve to levitate everyone into the shade of a nearby tree. He had already tried to leave the clearing with everyone, but there seemed to be a dome surrounding them. He had walked the perimeter. The moon was brilliant in the sky by the time Ron had finished his walk. The stars seemed to greet him warmly as he returned to his group.

Ron had sat against a large tree, his back facing his sleeping friends; which accounted for him not noticing green slimy vines entwining around his best friend, and lifting him high into the air. One small tendril was working its way inside of his friend now, coating his insides with a vibrant green gel. He didn't notice that as the tendril left a gush of clear liquid started slowly flowing out of Harry's bottom.

Ron also, in his sad inner monologue, didn't notice Draco being lifted into the air; the large pale cock was throbbing. He didn't see Harry's ass being pried open, and thoroughly ravished by Draco. He didn't hear the slick sounds of sex as Draco furiously thrust into his young friend. He most certainly didn't see Harry's eyes snap open and a silent scream filled the silence. He didn't hear the quiet moans coming from both of them. And he didn't see Draco place a kiss on Harry's back as he burst inside the warm hollow. Before slumping to the ground in the same position Ron had placed him.

What he did notice was the slam of absolute lust in his pelvis; Ron stared in horror at his hard dick standing straight, and proud in the cold night air. He struggled against the bonds that held him captive, and forced his body around. In the center of the clearing he saw Harry. There were vines twined around his limbs holding him up into the air. There were two smaller vines teasing open Harry's small pale pink hole. Ron swallowed and resisted harder as he was dragged forward.

No! No! No! NO!

He couldn't speak; couldn't move; couldn't struggle. He felt himself drawing closer. He stared in absolute horror as he saw the head of his hard dick tease Harry's hole. He struggled harder as he was forced even further into his friend. Harry was tight and hot. The wet fluid pouring out of him only seemed to make Ron's dick harder. The pleasure made Ron's mind go blank.

Ron didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself, as his hips unwillingly thrust into Harry's tight channel. His mind was starting to blank with the pleasure. He hadn't ever wanted to experience this feeling. He hoped he came soon so he could welcome the quiet peace of sleep. His wish was granted and he stilled. He felt his cock jerk inside Harry, as hot fluid spurted out of his dick. He slid out and welcomed the darkness. A tendril on unease filling his heart.

**Draco's POV**

Draco awoke to the comforting feeling of warmth disappearing from his skin. He opened his eyes blearily as was greeted with the shadow of leaves against a dark sky. He lifted his head and saw the reason for his discomfort. Harry was being floated away from his side. Draco watched as the vines twined themselves around Harry. Draco saw the thick vine slowly try to penetrate Harry's ass. He was furious. How dare that stupid plant think it could do what Draco hadn't done yet. He tried to stand but was forced into stillness.

He watched anger building in his chest as Harry was fucked by the green slime covered vine. "That no good piece of useless plant matter; how dare it think it could defile his Harry." Draco's angry thoughts were interrupted by the most painful arousal he had ever felt. He glanced down. His dick looked harder, bigger, and longer than he had ever seen it before. It was red and throbbing. Draco couldn't breathe his arousal was so great.

He felt himself being dragged forward. His mind blanked. He knew what was coming. For a second he felt pity for Harry, but he couldn't say that he was too unwilling to do this. Admittedly he would have preferred being in control. He also would have preferred Harry on his back. He loved watching his lovers faces, as they experienced his cock.

What he hated was the painful arousal, and the whole forced aspect of this whole ordeal. Harry being the savior, was perfectly acceptable for a Malfoy to fuck. Draco watched hungrily as the head of his cock parted Harry's tight entrance. He cursed. "I thought Blaise said he wasn't tight." Draco in that moment knew Blaise, had lied to him. Harry had the best fucking ass Draco had ever been in.

Suddenly, his hips snapped forcefully into Harry's small hole. Draco cursed internally. He hated this stupid spell. He loved the feeling of slowly entering his partners. He especially wanted to enjoy his first time with Harry. Draco watched as Harry's head snapped back. His eyes rolled back, Harry had tightened up even more. Harry was so hot inside. Draco panted. He felt super good. He felt his abs flex, as his hips thrust unrelentingly into Harry's small channel. Sweat dripped down his face, and he felt the tickle of liquid as it passed over his lips. He watched as sweat dripped onto Harry's back. His arms were pulling Harry's hips harshly onto his own dick.

He wanted this feeling to last forever, but the throb of heat was getting stronger, and he wasn't able to hold back the explosion of pleasure that burst out of him. He knew that he had filled Harry up nicely. In fact, he couldn't remember ever have coming so much. His dick twitched one last time, the last ebb of fluid spilled out and Draco couldn't resist placing a kiss on Harry's back as he was forcefully pulled into oblivion.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise wasn't exactly happy. He had awoken to the hard impact of a body on his, and the punch of lust in his loins. He had glared at the sky, as he was forced up onto his knees. He watched Neville shiver at the loss of his body heat. He saw Neville's confused sleepy eyes follow him as he was lifted towards a spread and hanging Harry. For once he didn't want to fuck Harry. Usually he would have jumped at the opportunity to fuck Harry. He had on multiple occasions, in fact jumped and fucked Harry. There was that one time. _UOhhmmm_.

He did enjoy fucking Harry. For one thing Harry was always tight. No matter how much you fucked him, or how big the object you shoved inside him. Harry always was tight. Blaise could admit that at first that had excited him, but after a while he started to feel bored. It was like he always had to fuck a virgin. He liked a hole that got used to his shape. The looseness reminded him of all the times he had fucked said hole.

Neville's ass was perfect in Blaise's opinion. It was tight at first, but the more you thrust in, the more relaxed the muscle became. That fact was a huge turn on. Blaise looked down at Harry, and was startled. Harry's small pink hole was spread open and a slutty red color. It looked like it had been forced open for a whole day; Blaise would know he had fucked Harry all day once. And for some reason this made Blaise feel uneasy.

He didn't like how easily the head of his cock popped past Harry's muscle. It felt like Harry had been fucked by someone much larger than him. Blaise glanced down at Draco, and spotted the evidence shining on his limp dick. The clear fluid was white and drying on his used dick. Blaise felt pleasure explode as his entire cock was enveloped.

Harry was hot. He felt like fire. It was an amazing feeling. His hips thrust into Harry hard, and fast. His dick was pulling, and pushing on the muscle. Blaise felt pleasure travel up his spine, and he watched his cock disappear and reappear. He stilled, his balls felt dry as he was squeezed of every drop of cum. His chest heaved, and he realized his heart was racing. He felt his cock slide out of Harry, and sloppily slap against his leg. He fell greeting the darkness of sleep. Maybe later he would notice the bruises on Harry's sides from his hands.

**Neville's POV**

Neville woke to the feeling of movement. He opened his eyes and watched in confused horror as Blaise was dragged away from him. The brown eyes stared into his, blankly. Neville watched in amazed horror, as Blaise unwillingly aligned his dick to Harry's hole. Harry was strung up like a sacrifice. A vine was wrapped around his face, inserting itself between Harry's lips.

Neville watched as Blaise's large cock fucked Harry's red hole even wider. He saw Harry's jaw clench and he knew that Harry would have bitten his tongue to keep from screaming without the vine. He was so focused on Harry's pained expression he didn't notice when Blaise stilled and came inside Harry.

Neville felt his own hole clench painfully as he remembered the day before. His hips shook in pain, therefore when the punch of desire hit him, he wanted to cry. He was lifted into the air, and he felt his whole body protest. Although, his dick was hard, he was gritting his teeth in pain. The warm fluid slid down his thighs, as if reminding Neville of his own experience being the unwilling sacrifice.

Once he felt how out of control he was of his own actions, he forgave everyone for what they had unwillingly done to him. There was no way anyone could resist this artificial pleasure. He stared in trepidation, as the head of his dick pushed into Harry's red and throbbing hole. The head of Neville's cock was his widest part. He felt it slide free of resistance, once past the ring of muscle. He unwillingly groaned. Harry felt super hot inside. The gush of wet moisture spilled out around Neville's cock, and his ass tightened painfully, sending sharp spikes of agony up his spine.

Neville felt his body as if from a distance, thrust all the way forward. This was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. Neville immediately felt ashamed. He knew how painful this was to Harry. But for some reason the intense pleasure he felt cancelled out all of his reservations. His hips snapped merrily forward, cock tunneling its way further into Harry. He thrust harder, and harder. The intense desire built higher and higher. He exploded. He felt his cock jerk, and his balls tightened. The rush of hot liquid escaped him, and he felt relief. The pain seemed to have faded with the pleasure. Neville felt the wet suction of his cock leaving his pained friend and he fell to the ground in a faint.

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke to an intense burst of pain in his backside. His head snapped back, and his mouth opened in a scream. He felt tears leak out of his eyes. Before he could close his mouth as small vine forced its way inside his mouth. Harry bit down squeezing his eyes, as he felt the hard velvet of a cock split open his ass. He had never felt anything so large all at once before. Usually his lovers prepared him more gently than this. His cock was hard despite the pain. The person behind him was thrusting faster and harder inside him. Harry felt the most uncomfortable heat build up inside his ass, as if the person thrusting was lighting small fires within him. The dizzying clarity of the ground beneath him made his head spin.

The vines entwined around his body kept him from turning his head to see who was behind him. He knew it wasn't Blaise, since Blaise was a little smaller. He knew it wasn't Ron, since Ron was also rather average in size. He didn't know Draco's, or Neville's size so it could be either one. Harry fervently hoped that it was Draco. He didn't want to like the way a close friends cock felt inside of him.

And for some reason, he was starting to like the huge dick forcing its way inside his ass. He had always loved big dicks. That's why he had fucked Blaise so often. He just wished Blaise hadn't always been so gentle with him. Harry liked it rough, and he got relaxed faster if the person fucking him was large and rough. Harry was really liking the thick cock thrusting inside of him. It kept hitting that wonderful spot that made lights dance in the backs of his eyes.

Every month he did a ritual that kept him tight, and disease free. The ritual lasted a whole day, and involved him sticking up a dildo made of dissolved plants all day. But for some reason Harry liked the burn he felt while the herbs worked their magic. He also loved moving the dildo in and out of himself while his lovers watched, unable to touch him. That of course was a whole different story, the cock in him now was way more painful than the sting of the herbs.

The light burst behind his eyes and his hips jerked, he didn't cum. But the person inside him did. So much cum filled Harry; Harry thought he could taste the bitterness in the back of his throat. Maybe someday he would actually get to taste the large cock that had just been inside of him. One could hope. Harry shivered as he felt a small kiss on his back, and he heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. One down three to go.

The next cock almost made Harry smirk. It was way smaller than the last cock. Yet, Harry was becoming really sore. The cock that had just entered him felt wrong. This cock made him feel queasy. Harry just knew that the person fucking him was Ron. He felt like throwing up. When he had told Ron he was gay, they had joked that they would never end up fucking each other. It would seem too much like incest.

The cock hit that spot within him, and Harry felt hot and aroused. He hated this feeling. He couldn't resist. He had never wanted to do anything more in that moment, then get away from the unrelenting pounding of a cock. He, who had always loved the feeling of a large cock spreading him, felt sick as his favorite thing pushed open his sore walls. He felt a rush of relief and the cock jumped within him, twitching. The hot spurt of cum, on the other hand, made him want to wash himself out with the strongest herbal wash he could make.

The wet flop of the cock disgusted him. He was almost relieved to feel the next cock hesitate at his entrance. At least he wouldn't be able to feel the shape of his friends dick inside him any longer. He almost wished the person behind him would hurry up. He bit down hard on the vine in his mouth when the dick, came in fully. It was big, and Harry was so sore. His ass felt like it was being torn apart by a missile.

The person behind him thrust furiously, giving him no moments to catch his breath. He felt his cock bounce between his legs painfully. The pain exploded, along with the pleasure. He had never felt more relieved to feel the hot wash of cum soothe his insides. He heard the loud slap of a wet cock, and felt empty.

He panted, his nostrils flared with the desperate urge to take in more air. The final cock nudged his entrance. Harry winced. It hurt. He hurt all over. For some reason, his mind replayed the feeling of a soft kiss on his back, and then he felt the huge mushroom head pop passed his ring of aching muscle.

Harry chocked on his breath. He felt the bulbous head of the cock scrape along his sore insides. Yet, when the head scraped along his prostate, Harry's arousal grew again. He unwillingly grew hard, his balls felt heavy with unspent desire. The person thrust faster, and faster. He heard a faint grunt, and the feeling of pressure grew even more.

He suddenly realized how full he felt. He bet if he looked down, he would be able to see slight bulge in his abdomen where the copious amounts of cum lay still, deep inside him. He winced as the huge head of the cock pulled out of him. The head springing free from his hole made him want to scream with pain.

He heard the thud of a body hitting another body. He felt the vines unravel themselves, as they lowered him to the hard ground. He was lifted gently up and placed in Draco's arms. Harry knew he would have bruises on his entire body for weeks to come. His eyes fluttered closed, and he felt himself slip into sleep; Draco's strong arms around him. He felt comforted even in sleep with Draco's strong warm hand placed on his abdomen; the unseen violent light shining from his stomach filled the clearing.

**TBC. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know the smut scenes aren't the best. Someday, I hope to slowly build up my skills when writing smut within a plot. I will update next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	4. Breaking Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make any money off of this story.  
> Warnings: Male/Male, ritual sex(mild), Non-con, eventual m-preg, not intended for children.  
> I edit my own work, sorry for any missed errors.

**Chapter Four: Breaking Blaise**

  
**Neville’s POV**

  
Neville had to admit he had fantasized about waking up in Blaise’s arms one day. With the moon shining on them, and the cool caress of the wind on his bare skin. Neville felt peaceful. Neville brought up a finger and traced Blaise’s full lips. He felt the warm gust of Blaise’s breath. Neville wanted to lay in Blaise’s arms forever. His backside ached pleasantly; the sharp pain seemingly had lessened throughout the day. The urge to remain close to Blaise seemed to overwhelm Neville. It was a feeling like, if Neville didn’t stay close; Blaise would be taken from him.

  
The moonlight was fully caressing Blaise’s face. Neville stared transfixed. He didn’t notice Blaise starting to moan. Blaise was lying on his back, and Neville noticed he was starting to get really hot. Neville started when he heard the crackle of soil moving. He moved away quickly as the dirt undulated around him.

  
Neville stared shocked. Roots were wrapping around Blaise’s hands and ankles. A dirt platform had raised his hips up at an angle. His bare smooth ass cheeks were relaxed between his splayed legs. Neville felt the burning ache of desire. The heat was building steadily. He noticed he couldn’t move. He stared hypnotized, as a slimy root popped out of the ground. A small tuber fit itself inside Blaise’s ass, stretching the dark rimmed hole wide. Neville watched, as the tuber pulled out. The familiar gush of liquid started spilling out of Blaise’s channel. The liquid slid down his cleft and into the dirt platform. Neville swallowed hungrily eyeing the dusky pucker hidden between the dark thighs.

  
He felt himself being dragged forward. His dick was hard and bouncing with each jerking movement of his body. Neville eyed Blaise’s hole, and knew that Blaise had never been entered by someone before. The tiny hole was just too well protected by his amazing glutes. Neville was worried; he knew the head of his cock would be painful, the first time.   
The head of his cock prodded against the small tight entrance. He tried to resist pushing in too roughly. The invisible pressure around him forced him to press in steadily. He watched the tight muscle pucker inwards, trying to resist entry. He winced as he felt the tip of the head touch Blaise’s soft insides. He would much rather have Blaise inside him. The pressure around his body pushed his hips forward and he cringed. The head of his cock had popped past the tight ring of muscle. Every inch he pressed in he could feel the insides unwillingly part around his cock.

  
He was forced to slam in hard. Blaise jerked beneath him. “AHhnn!” A moan burst from his aching throat. Neville knew at this angle Blaise wouldn’t be able to see his face, but he also knew that Blaise was in incredible pain. The veins bulged in the man’s neck, and Neville saw beads of sweat spot on Blaise’s forehead. He felt the pressure draw his hips back. He was shallowly thrusting; constantly putting pressure on the small bud within Blaise’s tight hot channel. Neville’s hands came to grip Blaise’s thighs.

  
He felt horrible for this being Blaise’s first time. He knew Blaise thought he had been a virgin, but truthfully Neville had slept with one person. They had dated for a year before parting. The sex hadn’t been good or bad. It had just been sex. They had been in a switch relationship, each taking turns with the others body.

  
Neville’s mind went blank. Blaise was getting softer inside, more relaxed. He felt so good. Neville started thrusting deeper. The wet sound of sex sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. The tight walls of Blaise’s ass enveloped him. He choked back a moan. The drag of his dick inside Blaise drove him crazy. He thrust into Blaise hard. He couldn’t control himself. Pleasure climbed up his body, and Neville moaned in delight. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and he was pushed in hard, the head of his dick pressing hard into the hard nub inside Blaise, his dick jerked cruelly, and he poured his cum into Blaise. So much; that as he pulled out.

  
His cum splattered onto Blaise’s body. Neville stood shocked. He had just filled Blaise to the brim with his cum. A small part of him was relieved to have finally have Blaise, but annoyed at the same time. He had wanted Blaise willingly spread, not both of them unwilling. His cock jerked one last time mockingly, and he saw one last spurt weakly attach itself to Blaise’s inner thigh. The pleasure seemed to have drained him of his wits. Neville fell and rolled to the side, fast asleep.

  
**Harry’s POV**

  
Harry was in agony. His back felt like it was on fire. He hurt everywhere. When the wave of lust hit him, he groaned. Draco’s arms were still wrapped around him. As the force dragged him away he wished Draco wasn’t such a deep sleeper. His mind refused to process what was in front of him. It was Blaise . . . He was covered in cum. Unwittingly Harry’s eyes slid down to the familiar dusky pucker.

  
The small gleaming hole was slightly loose looking. Harry swallowed. He knew first hand all about Blaise’s pride. Blaise had never allowed anyone to fuck him. Harry had always been the bottom. The one time he had tried to top, Blaise had almost kicked his teeth in. They hadn’t had sex after that ever again.

  
He didn’t know the reason Blaise had never allowed anyone to enter him, but Harry swallowed nervously. He had wanted to feel this so badly, just maybe not like this. As he was forcefully pushed forward Harry tried to resist, even though, by now, he knew it was futile. His hip led his body, his dick carving its way directly towards that prideful hole. As Harry got closer, he noticed Neville lying on the ground. It clicked. Blaise had already been deflowered.

  
The idea of Blaise not being a butt virgin made Harry slightly less nervous. Which was good, his dick was already forcing itself past the too tight ring of muscle. There was no savoring the moment for Harry. One he was in, the bonds around him forced his hips to thrust at a pace that made him want to vomit. It felt good but it was painful. The dragging of his hips made him wince. The invisible brush of tension drew his attention to the bruises marring his own skin. He felt a sharp sympathy for Blaise.

  
The man in question was struggling furiously. His fierce struggles made his inner walls tighten around Harry’s cock. Harry bit his lip hard. He felt Blaise’s inner walls convulse around him.

  
Harry’s dick was carving its way inside Blaise. Harry’s hands were rough around Blaise’s extended thighs. Harry felt the hot rush of lewd liquid seep out of his own ass. The sloppy sounds Blaise’s ass was making, made him pound into Blaise brutally.

  
Harry felt it the building desire. As the stars burst behind his eyes, he was dragged back. The cold air brushed his exposed wet dick, and Harry shot his load covering Blaise in his cum. Harry was almost sure that he might have even got a little in Blaise’s mouth. The warm embrace of sleep dragged him down, and Harry was asleep.

  
**Ron’s POV**

  
Ron was aroused. He had also tied himself to a tree. The conjured bonds were digging into his skin as the force dragged him towards the unwilling body of Blaise Zabini. Ron refused to fuck another person other than Hermione. She was his everything. He didn’t want to be unfaithful towards her. He would rather be with her than without her. If she had been here they could have found a way out. Ron just knew it.

  
The bonds broke around him and he was propelled forward. He was going so fast he didn’t get to pause and resist entering Blaise at full power. He winced as Blaise arched up, a muffled scream emanating from his throat. Ron’s own throat was tight with tension. Ron’s hips thrust; his dick tore deeply through muscle, and hot wetness. Blaise was struggling fiercely grunting angrily.

  
It felt good; too good. Ron hated this. The pleasure rose and rose. The dragging of Blaise’s walls on the sensitive flesh on Ron’s cock drove him mad with lust. Ron could tell Blaise had been struggling, there were bruises already forming on skin embraced by the roots.

  
Ron felt the rush of hot desire, and he tried to pull out. Surprisingly he was able to. He felt the invisible bonds wrap tightly around his cock, and pleasure exploded out of him. He came onto Blaise. He opened his eyes, and saw his cum coat Blaise’s warm skin. A large dollop landed on top of Blaise’s dick, and slid down the long hard length slowly. Ron slid to the ground shame filling him, and he once again felt as if he betrayed Hermione. He willingly slid into darkness

  
**Draco’s POV**

  
Draco was annoyed to once again be awoken by the cold night air. He was also annoyed to feel the cold bite of air on his hard aching arousal. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco didn’t fight as the invisible force lifted him up. He just passively stared straight ahead. He had already had his Harry. He didn’t really care to fuck anyone else. He started when he saw Blaise lying flat on his back, spread wide open. His eyes when to Blaise’s hole. It was bruised, and an angry red. Draco smirked.

  
If Blaise had allowed him to fuck him in school, his ass wouldn’t be so painful now. But then again Draco had never really wanted to sleep with his friend; especially when he was arching, and twisting trying to get free of the bonds that held him captive. Draco swallowed hard, as his dick neared Blaise’s ass. He could tell that this would be painful for Blaise. Draco wasn’t small; but then again judging the amount of cum covering Blaise’s body. Draco figured he would probably be stretched enough.

  
The soft head of Draco’s dick prodded Blaise’s swollen hole. Draco tried resisting, on second thought. He really didn’t want to fuck his friend. That was not his idea of a fun time. Draco closed his eyes in mental agony, as the head of his dick tugged, and slid its way into Blaise’s swollen sore channel.

  
He felt good at least. Draco opened his eyes. Blaise’s was screaming in pain. Although, he still had a heavy erection. Draco winced in sympathy. He was thrust forward impatiently. He impaled Blaise with his cock. Draco tried to pause as Blaise arched up tightening even further. His hips were forced back sooner than either one of them would have liked. With Blaise’s unrelaxed muscles, Draco knew he would be sore for a while.

  
His hips thrust forward driving his cock passed the unwilling slippery walls inside Blaise. He couldn’t breathe, the unwanted pleasure filled up his lungs, and Draco fucked Blaise hard. His dick spread the tight walls so wide, Blaise would remember the feeling forever. Draco shivered, as sweat slid down his back, cooling in the night air. He watched Blaise’s cock bounce as Draco’s hips forced him forward. Draco felt the burn in his legs, the dryness of his throat. He absently wondered why he hadn’t felt any personal needs, like hunger, or the need to urinate before this moment.

  
His thoughts were cut off when Blaise suddenly tightened around him again. He felt the hard nub caress the tip of his dick, and the invisible bonds repositioned him so his dick battered that small nub every time. He felt desire build he thrust in one last time harshly hitting that sensitive nub, he was pulled back. He grunted. His cock jerked, and he watched as Blaise exploded at the same time; cum mixing covering Blaise in the sticky substance. Draco watched as the roots released Blaise. Their chests heaved simultaneously. Draco saw Harry, no longer hidden. He stumbled over, willing to be led by the force to lay at Harry’s side, accepting the dark kiss of sleep.

  
**Blaise’s POV**

  
Blaise awoke to the most intense pain he had ever felt. His lower half felt as if it was being torn apart. The shape of the object inside of him felt odd, and unfamiliar. He gritted his teeth. He had seen enough of Neville’s cock to guess what the shape felt like inside of him. He was in pain but he didn’t feel like struggling. He didn’t want to fight but the pain was agonizing. His mother had always warned him about how some men could die from the pain of being penetrated. She had said Zabini men were one of those types of men. He had been warned to never allow another man to enter him.

  
Blaise had never allowed another to enter him. He hadn’t really believed his mother, but at this moment he almost could have. Neville he felt was tightly gripping his thighs as he thrusted roughly inside of him. He kept hitting a spot inside Blaise that made him shiver with lust. Blaise could feel the liquid squish around the cock inside of him, and he felt dirty.   
Blaise was glad his first time was with Neville. Although, he wished it had been in a more romantic setting he didn’t feel too unpleasant. Blaise felt the trusts quicken, and he winced expecting the slimy feeling of cum inside of him. Instead he moaned, as the thick head of the cock popped out of him. He felt the splatter of cum on his skin, and he felt confused. Why hadn’t Neville spent himself completely inside of him? It clicked in his head then. Shit! This wasn’t the ancient orgy spell. This was a mating ritual. Shit!

  
Blaise felt panicked as the second dick unceremoniously thrusted in. He arched up. The dick was pounding into him; abusing his prostate. Blaise was struggling with all his might. The rough calloused hands were gripping the outsides of his thighs painfully. Blaise wanted to scream. The cock suddenly pulled out, dragging painfully on Blaise’s abused ring. He again felt the warm splatter of cum cover him, he tasted some in his mouth, and in that moment he wanted to die.

  
He was taken completely by surprise. The dick seemed to have been shot inside of him. An involuntary muffled scream reverberated passed his lips. Blaise arched up. The dick was in to the hilt. His sore injured inner walls were abused, and tight around the invading phallus. Blaise grunted the person fucking him was thrusting in quickly. It hurt. His dick was as hard as a rock. He struggled; the bonds cutting into his skin. He felt the cruel cock pull out, and again the hot wetness coated his body. He shivered with disgust as he felt a warm liquid slide down his dick.

  
Blaise felt the next cock nudge his entrance. He winced. This must be Draco. The head felt huge. He struggled even more as the huge dick pushed passed his sore entrance. The force pushed his hips up; at the same time the huge cock was slammed into him. Blaise screamed. This was the worst feeling in the world. The gush of liquid seemed to swell up inside of him with no room to escape. Sooner than he was ready for, the cock was pulling out, and thrusting back in.

  
Blaise was in so much pain, and pleasure he couldn’t think. The abused nub inside of him, was being hit, and rubbed with every thrust. The head of the cock hit him dead on; the hot velvet feeling caressed the sensitive spot incessantly. The monster dick pulled out painfully clinging to his inner walls. So, much pleasure. Blaise exploded the same moment as Draco. He felt the warm liquid splash on his skin, and he blacked out.

  
He didn’t notice the bonds slide away from him. He didn’t notice the nectar being poured down his throat, or the others. The tears leaking out of his eyes left no trails. He was placed by Neville; His hand around Neville’s abdomen. The purple light shining from Neville, Blaise, and Harry went unnoticed by all. They slept peacefully in the waning light of the moon.

 

TBC. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one up within a week to a month.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	5. Reaming Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money.  
> Warnings: Male/Male, eventual m-preg, non-con/ritual sex, not intended for children.  
> I edit my own work, there will probably be errors sorry.

**Harry's POV**

Harry groaned. His arse felt like there was a hot iron stuck inside of him. His entire body ached; maybe he should buy a new bed. This old bed was giving him a horrible backache. He opened his eyes, and opened his mouth to call for Kreacher. No sound emerged from his sore throat. He was greeted instead by the blurry image of trees. The memories of the past few days flooded his mind, and he groaned. The taunting light of the moon welcomed him instead of his tall wooden ceiling. He felt hot. Harry turned his head. Draco was lying behind him, breath quietly passing through his dry lips.

Draco. Harry had a small crush on Draco; during school at least. Throughout the war he had hated Draco. The few times he had seen Draco in public the past few years had seemed to fuel his odd desire. Draco had grown up to be incredibly beautiful. Harry always seemed to feel strangely around Draco. He had posed as classmates, and customers. He had wanted to admire his desire. He had felt creepy spying on Draco that way, so a few months ago he had stopped seeking Draco out. Harry realized then how much he had missed his past time.

Harry turned his head again startled at a loud noise, and groaned. Ron was being dragged toward the center of the clearing. Harry felt confused. Vines wrapped themselves around Ron levitating him into the air. Harry watched shocked as Ron was lifted up into the air. His legs were spread; his head was straight up into the sky. He was hovering in the air like he was hugging the back of a sofa.

Harry felt the slow ache of arousal start to build. He couldn't tear his horrified eyes away, as two vines forced themselves into Ron. He felt Draco stir beside him a soft panting moan forcing its way past Draco's lips. They looked at one another confused. Their cocks were hard and ready to burst. Harry stared into startled grey eyes as they were both forced standing. Harry winced, his backside still ached.

The invisible pressure pushed them both towards Ron. Harry couldn't look away from Draco. Their eyes were locked, and Harry felt a flicker of unease. What was happening? He was in front of Ron. Draco had taken his place behind Ron. An image popped into Harry's head and he blanched. Surely they wouldn't both being doing this at the same time? Ron would break!

Harry felt the head of his cock brush Ron's dripping entrance. He slid in so slowly, and carefully Ron didn't stir. Harry thrusted slowly inside Ron; the relaxed tight friction had Harry cumming in a few short thrusts. He gasped shocked. His cock was still hard, and Harry couldn't seem to move. He stared at Draco startled, as he felt the head of Draco's cock brush along the side of his.

Grey eyes stared intently into his. Harry felt the circular muscle give, and Draco slid completely into Ron. Ron jerked awake screaming. Harry felt Draco slide his cock alongside his inside Ron. His dick became harder. Ron was looking around blindly, tears sliding down his face. Harry could see the pain etched into the lines around Ron's mouth. He winced with sorrow. He should have protected his friend from this pain. Ron wasn't gay. He had a fiancée, and was in love. He shouldn't have to live with this pain. Harry felt Draco still inside Ron, the warmth of cum seemed to sear his cock.

Harry was once again forced to start thrusting. His eyes widened, as Draco began thrusting along with him. As Harry pulled out, Draco pushed forward. They were like a machine; automatic, and always in sync. Harry stared into Draco's lustful eyes, staring back at him. He wanted to kiss Draco. He tried. The force wouldn't let him. The drag of Ron's walls on Harry's dick, and the caress of Draco's velvet, had Harry cumming for the second time. His load shot into Ron. He felt Draco cum seconds later. They panted and slid to the ground; unconscious, and unnoticing of the ground moving beneath their bodies sliding them back into the shadows.

**Draco's POV**

Draco woke to wide green eyes, barely visible in the moonlight. Harry stared shocked. Draco felt the draw of lust fill him. He hissed out a quiet breath. He saw Weasley strung up in the middle of the moonlit clearing; his red hair, weirdly vibrant in the light. Draco swallowed harshly as he was forced to his feet.

His eyes stayed connected with Harry's as they were pushed forward. He watched Harry move towards Weasley's front, and Draco was guided towards Weasley's back. Harry looked fearful suddenly. Draco had a feeling he knew why. Harry and Weasley had always been close. Now Weasley was about to be split open by his worst enemy. Draco watched as a shadow of pleasure etched Harry's face, as he slid achingly slowly into his unconscious friend. Turmoil colored Harry's face. Draco watched Harry take his pleasure unwillingly.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He wanted Harry to only look at him. To take pleasure with only him; he hated this feeling of jealously. Harry stilled. Their eyes locked. Draco felt his dick being guided. He moaned at the feel of Harry's cock against his. Draco knew he would have hated this more if Harry wasn't looking at him; with a face flushed with desire. Maybe if Draco focused he could pretend the person he was fucking to be Harry. Draco felt the muscle give in and he slid into the tense space. He slithered all the way in caressing Harry's dick the whole way. Ron jerked and screamed.

Harry looked fearful, and tearful. Draco felt pity. He concentrated on the feeling of Harry's slick length caressing his. He came abruptly. They were both still inside Weasley. Draco felt Harry once again begin his onslaught on Weasley's body. Draco felt himself join in. The feeling of Harry sliding against him inside Weasley was indescribable. Pleasure flooded Draco's mind, and drowned out all rationality. The tight heat, and slick tension, and friction of the act; seemed to bring him to the edge. He felt Harry shiver inside Weasley. He stared at Harry, as Harry came; his face lustful. Draco came to the image, pleasure tightening his body.

He felt himself fall to the ground, Harry somehow managing to fall into his embrace. He faded into the darkness of the space between the stars.

**Neville's POV**

Neville awoke to the feeling of someone stirring beside him. Blaise was groaning in pain. Neville stared at his flushed face worriedly. He wanted to ask Blaise if he was alright but no words came out. The clearing was too dark to make out Blaise's expression in detail, but at that moment the clouds blocking the moon cleared. Neville was hit with lust. He stared at Blaise shocked; surely not Blaise again?

Blaise screamed, the sound muffled in his throat. They were forced to a standing position. Blaise stumbled. He was barely able to walk forward. Neville watched worriedly. He noticed Ron. A small feeling of relief eased its way into his mind. He was glad Blaise didn't have to experience pain again. In the next breath Neville felt the sliver of unease. He was in front of Ron. Ron's eyes were wide and unseeing.

They flashed back and forwards, but he couldn't seem to see Neville. Neville placed an unwilling hand on Ron's cheek. Ron seemed to calm. Neville tilted Ron slightly, and the pressure around him forced him quickly inside. Ron was surprisingly loose. Neville felt the sloppy liquid squish inside, and realized someone else had been with Ron already. The walls dragged on his dick, Ron clutched his shoulders painfully. Neville thrust hard and fast. The channel suddenly tightened, Neville came.

He couldn't seem to pull out. He stared at Blaise. Blaise wouldn't meet his eyes. He felt Blaise brush up against him. Ron bit his shoulder, as Blaise broke passed the small resistant muscle. Neville closed his eyes. Blaise felt so good rubbing against him. He felt Blaise still and warmth slid along his length.

Pleasure invited him to move again, the pressure forced him to. Neville once again pushed up, gliding along smooth, hot, wet, walls. He was surprised to feel Blaise sliding up along with him. The thrust up, at the same time, and pulled back at the same time. The friction was shocking. Neville had never felt so good. With Blaise sliding up alongside his cock; the pleasure took him to new heights.

Neville came hard. Moments later, Blaise stopped and came. Neville felt arms surround him, and He fell. He vaguely remembered seeing Ron lowered to the ground, with a purple light shining out of him. He tried to awaken, but was pulled harshly into the dream world; a warm hand on his stomach.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise was in agony. The muscles in his thighs were cramped. He opened his eyes, while gritting his teeth. A shadow was leaning over him. He blearily made out Neville's shape. Blaise leaned up when the painful rush of lust stole over him. He made out Neville's horrified gaze, and cringed. Not again.

He screamed in agony as he was forced up. The muscles in his lower half were cramped and straining. He stumbled. He almost cried in relief as warmth spread along his lower half. The invisible pressure massaged, and kneaded his sore muscles.

He was still in pain, but a least he could walk. His breath hissed out as he saw Weasley hanging in the clearing. He wasn't going to have to do this again. Blaise was embarrassed. He couldn't look at Neville without thinking about the fact Neville had been inside of him. Blaise longed to wipe the dried flaking cum that was still stuck to his skin.

He was guided behind Weasley. His cock hung heavy between his thighs. Although, he was hard he hadn't ever wanted to do anything less then take care of his problem. Blaise was just glad he wasn't dead. His mother had been lying after all. Nevertheless, he never wanted to feel such pain again. Whatever Draco ate as a child should be made illegal. No one should have a dick that huge. Blaise lifted his eyes just in time to see Neville flush and still as he came inside Weasley.

Blaise felt himself slide forward. His hips ached, but his dick found the small channel opening effortlessly. He felt himself brush up against Neville's cock. He tried to resist the shiver of desire slide up his spine. Blaise wanted to curse, he still desired Neville. He felt himself push forward, arms wrapping around the Weasley's hips. He thrust in strongly. Weasley had a death grip on Neville; which was a good thing since the force guiding Blaise's thrusts seemed to think Weasley didn't need a gentle touch.

He felt his balls slap against Weasley. A small shiver of satisfaction wormed its way inside Blaise. He had been thoroughly fucked, but at least he hadn't had to take two cocks at the same time. The though pushed him over the edge and he came.

He was surprised to feel Neville move. He was even more surprised to feel himself harden, and join in with Neville's thrusts. They were in perfect synchrony. As Neville pushed up, Blaise did the same. The whole time they were connected. Blaise felt the tight fear ease from his chest. Neville . . .

Neville was his. He had taken Neville. Not all was lost. He was Neville's first real love, and Neville was his. He knew what this ritual entailed, Neville was his forever. Blaise would never let him go.

Blaise finally met Neville's gaze. Neville was lost in his pleasure. Blaise hissed at the lovely feeling of tightness surrounding him, pain momentarily forgotten. His body moved with abandon, they came. They filled Weasley's insides to the brim. Blaise felt himself soften, and slide out. He slid to the ground. Neville was in his arms, he couldn't remember how that happened. His hand slid unconsciously to Neville's abdomen. A small peaceful smile kissed his lips. He was asleep in the next breath.

**Ron's POV**

Ron became aware of fullness inside of him. The fullness was oddly comforting. What came next wasn't so comforting. A feeling, as if someone was reaching inside of him with their whole arm filled him. He fully woke to intense pain. He was too full. Vomit pressed its way up his throat. He was being taken. He felt the pressure. Ron knew what was happening. He felt the wet slide of the cock thrust inside of him.

It felt strange though, as if there were two cocks inside of him. He couldn't really feel his lower half, but the still pressure was telling. No way, it couldn't be! It was in this moment Ron realized he couldn't see.

He felt the hot stream collect in his pelvic region. Ants crawled up his skin. They were both thrusting inside of him. They were constantly abusing a really sensitive spot. His mind went blank; it felt good, but at the same time wrong.

He was used to the fullness, he moaned in his throat. The drag on his muscles, and the constant fullness, increased his pleasure. He felt them slam up at the same time, and the hot warmth flowed inside of him. He was panting. He felt his chest rise, and fall. Ron's mind refused to collaborate.

He shivered as the feeling of fullness slowly left him. He felt wide open and exposed. The emptiness was driving him insane. His eyes moved from one place to the other, but he couldn't see. He started to hyperventilate; a warm hand was placed on his cheek. The shape was comforting. He felt himself calm.

The next moment he wished he hadn't relaxed. A pressure was forced inside of him. It wasn't painful, just Ron really didn't want to feel anymore. At least the emptiness had lessened. He was leaning on the body in front of him. He felt the gush of liquid, and sighed.

His entire body tensed in the next moment. A larger pressure was seeking entrance. The pressure forced its way in. Ron couldn't remember biting the person in front of him, but he could remember the rush of metallic blood filling his mouth. He choked. The huge force was pushing up inside of him creating an impossible heat. The friction along his walls felt like fire. He wished the pressure would lessen. Ron moaned that spot had been hit again. He felt the tip of his dick brush against smooth skin. He was aroused again.

The hot warmth filled him once more. He prepared himself for another onslaught. He choked on his next breath when both dicks slid all the way up inside of him. The friction and heat lit his body with life. Ron felt hot. His skin crackled, his hips rotated, the people within him undulated. Their bodies were nameless masses of lust. Ron felt the harsh slam, of flesh against flesh. Stars exploded out of his throat. He felt the fullness slide out him. The pool of warmth remained in his abdomen, colliding, and combining. He felt the harsh kiss of the ground. His hands curled around his middle, and a burst of affection filled him with joy.

Ron fell into the abyss of the burning sun.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next update will occur sometime within a month.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	6. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Warnings: All previous warnings are still relevant.
> 
> I edit my own work. Sorry for any errors.

**Harry's POV.**

Harry woke to the tightest heat imaginable. His eyes snapped open, and they greedily took in the debauched sight in front of him. Harry was lying on his back; Draco was above him; the moonlight dancing on his pale skin. Draco's hands were splayed on Harry's chest, nails biting harshly into his skin.

Harry stared awed. Draco was pushing, and rolling his hips on Harry's dick. Harry arched. Draco had hit the spot within him-self, and had tightened up harshly. Draco felt amazing inside. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The clear fluid flowing from Draco slid off Harry's sides in small streams. The lewd sounds echoing through the clearing would have made Harry blush if he wasn't so enamored of the sight of Draco fucking himself on Harry's cock.

Draco cried out, as he forced him-self to abuse his own prostate. Harry was thrusting up, meeting the demands of Draco's spell binding need. The mouthwatering sight of Draco's cock bobbing drew Harry's attention. He had always loved sucking big dicks; he bemoaned the fact he wasn't in the position to do so. Draco moaned one last time, and squeezed down on Harry. Harry couldn't take the pleasure, he filled Draco with cum. His dick remained inside Draco, not softening until Harry felt the ache of emptiness.

Draco was laying on him their mouths close to touching but not quite. Their breaths mingled. Harry felt himself slip out. He was shocked to see Blaise rise above Draco's back. Helplessly he watched as Blaise's rock hard dick forced its way into Draco's tight hole. Draco's hard cock bounced on his stomach.

He held Draco tighter. Draco forced their mouths together. Harry felt the vibrations of a muted scream. He felt the push of Draco's body sliding forward, with every hard thrust from Blaise. He felt like murdering Blaise. The hands that gripped Draco's hips were too tight, too impossible to ignore. He watched angrily, as Blaise suddenly pulled out. Cum exploded out of Blaise's hard dick, and painted Draco's back. A fleck landed on Harry's cheek, he winced. Gross.

His mind went blank, as Draco kissed him once again. Their tongues tangled, and toyed with the other. Harry couldn't breathe. He felt aroused again. He felt Draco grunt, and he opened his eyes. Neville stood above them now. His dick was straining. Harry wanted to glare, but Draco's long hair was covering his face. Neville thrust in once completely, and cruelly. Draco was pushed forward, and Harry hissed at the pleasurable friction.

He felt the touch of Neville's cock through Draco's skin on his stomach. He moaned. Neville was groaning with pleasure above them. His movements became frenzied, his dick popped out unwillingly parting with the warmth of Draco's body. Harry once again watched as cum coated Draco's beautiful back.

He was kissing Draco's face softly, licking the salty trails of tears. He saw the shadow block the light, and once again Draco grunted. Ron began thrusting with abandon. His hips moved fast and hard. Draco hid his mouth in the nape of Harry's neck; muffling his unwilling moans. Harry gasped as Draco's cock brushed against his own. He felt the warm splatter of cum on his face, and the shadow was pulled away.

Harry fell asleep to soft kisses and the glide of Malfoy's hair between his fingers. Their abdomen's touched lovingly. They glowed with golden light.

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise woke entangled with Neville. His fingers caressed Neville's face lovingly. He felt the ache of desire. He knew what was coming next. The desire to do so was not present in his heart, or mind. His body was ready, cruelly so. He was dragged away from Neville. His dick strained in the air. He saw Draco. He groaned. He had never wanted to fuck Draco. It would be like sleeping with his mom. His cock held no such preference.

Draco's hole was pink, and stretched. Blaise noticed Harry lying beneath Draco and felt confused. Why was Harry awake? The hand pressed to Draco's abdomen clarified Harry's presence. Blaise was pushed forward. His dick pushed right into Draco. He watched as Draco connected to Harry's mouth. He heard the muffled screams. He couldn't stop his hips. They moved forward steadily and unfailingly.

Wow! Draco was super tight. He was also really wet, and hot. This felt really good. Blaise dug his fingers harshly into Draco's thighs. He didn't want this to feel good. He only wanted to feel good with Neville. The drag on his penis caused a tugging on his balls. He had fucked so much his dick was red and sore.

Blaise watched as Harry, and Draco kissed. His thrusts became faster. The pressure around his body was unrelenting in its fury. He pounded into Draco harder still; he felt the walls around his mind shift. Why did this have to feel so good? Draco was so tight, and hot. His ass felt perfect around Blaise's cock. Blaise felt the slow build of arousal, and his hips snapped forward hard. His dick punished Draco's small hole.

The fluid squelched loudly in the quiet clearing. Blaise felt himself pulled out, streams of cum exploded from his cock. He coated Draco. The lewd sight made him pause. What would Neville look like covered in his cum? He saw Harry's hateful glare, and he realized he probably would never be allowed to touch Draco again. He was glad Draco had someone like Harry to protect him. Blaise would be quite content to never touch Draco again. The pressure pulled him back, he hit the ground unconscious.

**Neville's POV**

Neville had watched Blaise fuck Draco. A pit of jealousy filled his stomach. Why did Blaise look like he was feeling good? Rationally, Neville knew it was just the ritual, but still Blaise should only ever look that way with him. He watched Blaise squirt all over Malfoy, and he felt annoyed. Who did Blaise think he was anyway? Neville was hit with desire. His cock hardened, and a drop of precum fell to the ground. He could feel his chest beat with hunger.

The pressure propelled him forward. His cock was lined up perfectly to Draco's perfect hole before he knew it. He watched his dick part the reddening muscle. It looked almost too small for any cock to breach. The lewd wetness spilling out bespoke a naughty inside. Neville was pushed forward relentlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the winking pucker. He was thrusting way too hard; it was almost cruel how he abused the innocent hole.

He wished Blaise could watch him fuck Draco. He wondered how Blaise would feel for once being the helpless one. Neville decided then and there one day again he would fuck Blaise. He wanted to watch his cock disappear inside Blaise's dusky channel.

The pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him. He noticed another cock poking out from under Draco. Harry? Harry was watching him angrily. Neville couldn't look him in the eye. He wouldn't want to watch everyone fuck Blaise either. Neville shivered. Draco felt amazing. He was soft inside, and velvety on the outside. Draco had the perfect body to be taken. Neville realized he didn't know why he had thought Draco to be a seme; his body was obviously meant to be taken.

The drag on his sensitive head is what sent him over. The pull of Draco's muscle sent shivers of pleasure up Neville's spine. He watched his cock jerk, on its way out. Spurts of white liquid shot out of him; he held on to Draco for balance, as he covered Draco's back in his seed. He opened his eyes, and the shiver of lust filled him again. Draco looked lovely covered in cum; he should look this way always.

Neville was pulled toward Blaise; he looked down at his love and felt content. He couldn't wait to cover Blaise with his cum. The colors would contrast beautifully. Neville snuggled contentedly into Blaise's arms. He no longer felt the aching pressure, of his will being crushed. He fell into the first peaceful sleep he had in days.

**Ron's POV**

It had begun again. Ron had watched Malfoy being taken from the beginning. Ron couldn't believe this. He had been taken by all of them; his sore ass was a constant reminder. They had been inside of him. A place even Hermione hadn't touched. They had taken him. Logically, Ron knew they had no choice, but the sense that he had betrayed Hermione wouldn't disappear from his mind. He had allowed himself to be taken. As the slow build of arousal filled him, all Ron wanted to do was be done with this whole mess. Malfoy should be the last one right. They couldn't go again, Ron would die.

Ron felt himself being lifted up; soothing warmth caressed his hips. Some of the cramping muscles relaxed. The world narrowed. All he could see was the tight red entrance to Malfoy's insides. His hard dick pressed against the painful looking pucker. He watched his dick disappear into warmth and softness. A hissing breath escaped him.

Malfoy felt surprisingly good. Ron thrust in hard. His cock separating the pale cheeks of Malfoy's raised bottom. He wanted this to be over. It felt amazing, but he felt dirty. The spent cum was freely leaking out of his backside, and the vulgar wetness from yesterday cooled on his ass cheeks.

His mind was spinning. He thrust in mechanically; hard, and fast. The soft insides pulled on his cock, as if inviting him to stay in longer. His dick barely made an impact on the loosened hole. He hoped Harry would be happy with Malfoy. Ron didn't know if they would last, but by the look on Harry's face as they held one another Ron knew the end wouldn't come easy.

He hoped Hermione could forgive him. He felt his dick quiver, and his balls tightened. He pulled out with a loud lewd noise; Draco's hole was so slutty. Ron shot his load onto Draco's bare back. His cum mixed in with the drying remnants of Draco's previous lovers. Ron willingly fell into the oblivion of peace; content with hope that this was finally over.

**Draco's POV**

Draco woke to the most wonderful sight. Harry lay beneath him, nude and vulnerable. Draco couldn't remember seeing a sight so welcome. He felt the hard prod of Harry's hard dick against his entrance, and a spike of lust ignited within him. He felt the lustful wetness spread itself around inside of him. The gentle sway of Harry's cock made up Draco's mind. If he was going to have to take it up the ass; Harry better be the first one to do it. He aligned himself up to kiss the head of Harry's cock with his entrance. The pressure in the air urged him on, but Draco went achingly slow.

He took in Harry's cock with careful precision. He felt the pressure on his inner walls and his dick hardened painfully. He had taken Harry to the hilt. He looked down to meet aroused vibrant green eyes. His hips jerked with pleasure. Harry was looking at him. His eyes were lustful, and suggestive. Draco felt the pressure push on him. He started to fuck himself on Harry's cock. He loved watching Harry loose his mind. He hit something inside of himself. What was that?! He hit it again, and moaned that felt really good.

Harry had watched his motions, and was thrusting up to assist Draco in hitting that lovely spot. Draco was recklessly fucking himself on Harry's cock. Why had he never tried something this lovely? It almost felt better than being inside of Harry. Maybe once they got married, Draco could convince Harry to try this again. And they were going to get married. Harry would never belong to anyone else. He belonged to Draco. There was no turning back. Harry would just have to live with it.

The pleasure became too much, and Draco felt the world explode around him. His cum squirted onto Harry. He fell forward. Harry was still twitching inside of him. Draco could swear that the hot jets of spunk should have subsided by now. It felt like Harry had a hose for a cock. Draco was too full. He moaned in lustful relief, when finally the painfully full feeling dispersed slightly, as Harry slid out. That really did feel wonderful. They would be doing that again. Draco stared at Harry hoping to convey that fact. He really did wish the ritual allowed for noises other than moaning, and screaming. He really wanted to talk to Harry.

The panicked look on Harry's face caught him off guard. In the next instant he felt something breech him. Now that didn't feel too good. It felt like a battering ram was forcing him open. With Harry he had been able to go slow. The person behind him now was thrusting without abandon. Draco's hips ached from the pressure of being taken so roughly. It didn't help that strong hands were digging into his hip painfully. Maybe it only felt good with Harry? He didn't really like the feeling of this person taking him. In fact he wished the person behind him would hurry up. This didn't feel good at all. The pressure held him still; otherwise he would have scrambled away.

The cock entering him, was stirring up Harry's cum so much Draco's body was making the most embarrassing noises. He was kissing Harry passionately to muffle his screams; at least that felt good. He heard the suction of his body, as the cock pulled out. He winced as the feeling of warmth splattered over his back. Did that person seriously just cum on his skin? What a horrible fuck! It must have been Blaise, the cock size and rough manner pointed towards Blaise. One day Draco would get back at him, one day.

The next cock took him completely by surprise, Harry even looked surprised. The rough cock popped passed his loosening muscle, and proceeded to tear his ass apart. This person had no finesse. Draco was annoyed. Really, Harry was the only one who felt good. Draco was going to have to be fucked again to get rid of this dirty feeling. He just hoped Harry was up for it.

The cock bruised passed his entrance, squelching, and vibrating. Draco felt the gasps of air caress his skin. Again he felt warm splatters cover his back. Seriously? This was disgusting. He held onto Harry silent tears running down his face. Harry was kissing him softly.

He felt the breach of another small cock. At least this one didn't hurt. The person went hard and fast, and luckily it was over within a minute. Draco expected the feeling of cum this time, but it was still gross. His entire back felt damp. He even got some in his hair.

Harry was holding him close. Draco loved the feeling of Harry holding him. The hard dick pressing into his sides made him smile. He felt Harry's fingers glide through his hair slowly. He saw Harry's eyes slide closed a peaceful smile at his lips. Harry's hand fell to his abdomen. A golden glow surrounded them, and for a brief moment Draco thought he saw the outline of three children in the mist. He fell asleep in Harry's arms content.

TBC . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Demonfawn


	7. Ron and Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Warnings: Male/Female, smut scene, M-preg birth, not intended for children.
> 
> I edit my own work sorry for errors.

Ron was walking through the thick under brush. The wet leaves clung to his body after the damp branches slapped at his body. He had awoken in the clearing, for once, completely unaroused. The incessant pressure that had held them all captive was gone. Ron hadn't let the opportunity pass. He had left everyone laying the clearing and went to search for the plant alone. He was going to finish what they came here for.

His blue eyes held nothing but determination. Where was that stupid plant? A beam of sunlight appeared in front of him. The rain clouds had parted slightly. The vibrant silver leaves gleamed in the light. Ron felt a rush of joy fill him. There it was. He stepped forward cautiously. He didn't want to be caught in yet another spell. Ron sighed in relief as he kneeled on the damp earth.

Hermione would be saved. He could get her back. She would no longer have to lay frozen. He opened the pouch on his jacket, and pulled out the sterile metal box. Gently he pinched off eight small leaves; just enough for two potions, just in case. His heart was beating with exhilaration. He turned around and started to head back.

The feeling wouldn't go away. When Ron had gotten back to camp, he had returned to find everyone awake, and embarrassed. Nobody was meeting his eyes or each other's for that matter. He had informed everyone he had found the plant. They had all smiled weirdly at him, before looking down in embarrassment again. They were walking back in complete silence now. Ron was getting really frustrated. It was a spell for goodness sake! It's not like they did this out of their own free will.

"Ok, stop! What is wrong with you guys? It was a spell. It is not like you willingly fucking buggered each other. Stop acting so weird! What is going on?" Ron cautiously looked at his companions. None of them would meet his gaze. Harry finally looked up with a flash of pity in his eyes; "Ron. . ." His voice faltered, he took a deep breath; "Ron, itwasafertilityritual!"

Ron stared at Harry confused; "A what?"

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes; "Blaise told us while you were gone, that the ritual was a fertility ritual. We might be pregnant, Ron. We all might be fucking pregnant!" Harry said the last few words with a panicky tone to his voice.

Ron's brain shorted out. Pregnant? Men couldn't get pregnant. Could they? He had always liked girls he had never really thought about it before; "Bloody hell." His voice held a strange wonderment. His awkward laughter filled the clearing. He pushed passed the gawking idiots. He couldn't stop laughing. Pregnant! Pregnant! Shit! Hermione would probably hate him forever now. It wasn't like he could not get an abortion either. His mother would kill him if she ever found out. Only people younger than 18 could get abortions, as well as people who had been raped; the population was too small to allow for anything else. The ministry even had a separate fund to help young unprepared parents. No! Ron was going to have to give birth. The idea shot shivers of distaste down his back. Why was it always him?

He fell forward into the soft dirt at the entrance of the forest. Small patches of wet dirt appeared where his tears fell. What was going to happen to him? Would people think he was a freak? A pregnant man!

He felt a hand on his shoulder; "Ron? Are you alright, mate?" Harry's voice washed over him. The concern in his voice made Ron clench his teeth; "No! Harry I am not bleeding alright! I am fucking pregnant! Who knows whose kid I have inside of me? Hermione is going to hate me!" His voice broke on the last word. "Harry what am I going to do? I can't have a baby." His voice sounded hollow. He stared at Harry; "Ron. There is no way Hermione would ever hate you for falling into a trap. She loves you. Maybe this will be good for you guys. Ron don't worry, if you can't take care of your children I will help you. Ok?"

Ron stared at Harry his eyes misted over; "Harry if you tell anyone about this I will kill you. Got it? I am such a mess. You are right. It will be fine. I have five siblings for fucks sake, and you. I can do this." Ron took a breath; "Let's go save Hermione."

He nodded to Draco, Neville, and Blaise; then apparated. He knew the others would follow after him. They met in Draco's potion lab. A cauldron still in a state of stasis was in the center of the room. Ron handed Draco the leaves of the plant. Draco told him that it would take an hour for the potion to be complete. That was the cue. They all left Draco alone to do his magic. Ron saw him chug a pain potion, and was reminded of the fact Draco had just taken them all. He wasn't even showering first. A rush of fondness filled him; maybe he could come to like the git after all.

He apparated to the hospital; Ron sat staring at Hermione's peaceful face, before a thought popped into his head. Should he ask about male pregnancy? He peeked around the corner; an elderly mediwitch was staring out the window calmly eating her lunch. He walked over slowly; "Hello. Um. My name is Ron Weasley. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" The woman stared at him questioningly; "Sure, have a seat kid. What's your question?" Ron took a deep breath; "Can men get pregnant?"

The witch turned her head as she took a bite staring at him shocked. She swallowed quickly before calmly answering; "Yes they can. Why on earth would you want to know that? Oh, wait you're the fiancé of Ms. Granger aren't you. You know there are other ways of having children; adoption, blood adoption, surrogacy; lots of ways see. Getting pregnant isn't the easiest or safest solution."

Ron stared at her quietly; "But it is possible for men to get pregnant?" The witch turned towards him an odd look on her face; "Do you think you are pregnant? Usually males can only get pregnant with the help of a potion; ritual; spell; or gender change. Even then the pregnancy doesn't always last. Why? Do you think you might be? Would you like me to check?" Ron nodded slowly. The witch led him to a small room, and told him to lie down. Ron did.

The mediwitch hummed, as she rummaged around. A smooth potion was smeared on his stomach. The mediwitch waved her wand and a rainbow of colors expanded from his stomach; "Let's see here; young male; healthy; no disease. Hmm. What do we have here? Well. My word! It seems that you were indeed correct. You are pregnant Mr. Weasley. And with one, two, three, four children! My goodness! How on earth did that happen?" The woman was staring at him in amazement, as she waved her wand a few more times; "This is amazing Mr. Weasley. Simply amazing."

Ron couldn't get passed those words; four children? He was having quadruplets? All at once! "What am I going to do?" He looked pleadingly at the woman. "Well, dearie. I am afraid there aren't very many options. It is illegal to stop a male pregnancy in any form. Going against the pregnancy usually results in the death of both father and children; since in the womb they are using your magic to take form. You can give them up for adoption once they are born, but I can see already that you don't want to do that. I am sorry Mr. Weasley but you are just going to have to stay pregnant with these children. In six months they will be ready to come out. Don't cry, there; there. It will all be fine. Soon you will have four babies to love."

Ron couldn't breathe. He was pregnant! Shit! Fuck! Crap! He walked out of the room numbly. He thanked the witch; she told him he didn't have to pay. He thanked her again and walked back to Hermione's room. She was so still. Would she hate Ron? Would she break up with him? Ron felt so conflicted. Well there was nothing he could do, he was pregnant. That was that.

A nurse walked into the room holding a small vial filled with silver fluid. "Oh! Mr. Weasley. I didn't expect to see you there. But you may as well stay all the same. Mr. Malfoy just delivered Ms. Grangers potion. I need you to help me hold her down." The nurse showed him what to do, a brief flash of pain on Hermione's face made Ron cringe. Then it was over; color returned to Hermione's skin. The effects of the spell diminished, in less than an hour Ron was staring into warm brown eyes.

"Hermione."

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came out slow and raspy; "Ron, What happened? I don't feel well." Ron stared at Hermione with love in his eyes; "You got hit by a curse. You've been in a coma for a week."

"A week? Why?"

"We had to find a rare ingredient for the antidote." Ron looked down the memories rushing through his thoughts.

"Ron. Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything." Hermione's voice was so beautiful Ron spilled everything. He told her the entire story; "Hermione. I am pregnant."

Hermione was staring at him in surprise. "You are pregnant! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was just tested. There is no way for me not to be pregnant. In six months I will give birth to quadruplets." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the mediwizard.

Ron had to leave the room. He knew it! Hermione did hate him now. What was he going to do? The wizard left the room, nodding to Ron sadly.

Ron entered the room. Hermione had her eyes closed, and had no color to her face. He sat down next to her; "You hate me now don't you? I am sorry Hermione I couldn't stop the ritual."

Hermione had opened her eyes, and stared at him; "Ron, I don't hate you. I was going to tell you before, but I don't want to be pregnant. I love my work, and being able to go off on great adventures. I was dreading not being able to work for nine months, that is why I went on that hunt. It was my last chance for adventure. I was going to have children for you Ron, but I didn't really want to stop my life. I don't hate you. In fact I am happy that we will be able to have children at all. The mediwizard just informed me that I will not be able to ever get pregnant. The curse damaged my uterus irreparably. I love you Ron, and I will be happy to raise your children as my own. We have been through so much to stop now."

Ron stared at his fiancée. She didn't want to get pregnant. What? Why didn't she tell him that? Warmth filled him, she didn't hate him. She was willing to raise some other man's children; "I love you Hermione." He hugged her.

"I love you Ron."

_A few months later. . ._

Ron's stomach was too large to have sex, and he wanted nothing more than to have sex. His body thrummed with arousal. Fuck, he wanted to fuck. Hermione wasn't here today. She was studying at her university. He hadn't felt this aroused since the ritual. He stared down at his large belly. His children were growing inside of him, healthily, and happily. He felt a rush of love. Ron wouldn't admit this to anyone but he loved being pregnant. The feeling of having someone growing inside of him filled him with joy.

He heard the door open. Hermione walked in. There was a look on her face that bewildered Ron. She looked excited about something. They sat down and had dinner together. Hermione bustled around the kitchen. Ron was too large to do anything other than sit. They hadn't had sex for two weeks.

He was shocked when he felt Hermione's hands on him, after he came out of the shower. They kissed. Ron jumped when he felt something hard prod his butt. He turned around, and stared blankly; "Do you like it?" Hermione asked him slowly. Ron stared at the pale cock rising up between her legs; "Hermione you have a dick!" Hermione laughed; "I took a potion. It will last for just one day. I really want to have sex Ron, and I know you need it too. Since you can't enter me; I am going to have to enter you. Is it ok?" Her eyes peered nervously up at him.

Ron swallowed, he hadn't completely hated having a dick up inside of him. In fact he had really enjoyed it between the bouts of guilt; "O-oh-k Hermione. You can enter me." Hermione pounce on him. Ron was lying on his side. He blushed at all of the dirty things Hermione was whispering in his ear, as she slid a finger up inside of him. Ron was hard; it felt like fireworks were going off inside of his brain.

His heart fluttered in his chest. This felt so much better when it was with someone you loved. He felt the press of Hermione's dick, he shivered. She was kissing his neck, and nibbling on his ear. Ron is ashamed to admit, he came on the first thrust. They had sex three more times, each time better than the last. He fell asleep with her arms around him; "We have to try that again." They both laughed.

_The day has come. . ._

Ron was cursing. Hermione held his hand and stared worriedly at him. Ron had started his contractions eight hours ago. If the kids didn't come out of his newly formed vagina soon, he would cut himself open and take them out. The doctor was encouraging him soothingly.

How did Harry and Neville do this!? Harry was in the room next to Ron's recovering. Ron still couldn't get over how flashy the ring on Harry's finger was. Everyone knew they had gotten married; Draco didn't need to buy something so flashy to prove it. Ron grunted as the first kid slid out of him. He looked down, red hair. Blaise was also in the hospital now giving birth. At least he was only pregnant with one. The next one slid out five minutes later; black hair. Ron panted, Hermione looked excited, as she held their first born. A girl, name Rose.

He screamed as the next one came out, the kid had a big head; brown hair. He looked at Hermione tearfully; she was holding the second child now; boy; Fred. The next contraction came, the last child slid out effortlessly, and tiny; blond hair.

Third child boy; name Hugo. Last child girl; name Cassiopeia. Ron fainted into exhaustion.

_A few months later. . ._

Rose was Harry's child. Fred was Neville's. Hugo belonged to Blaise, and Cassiopeia was in honor of Draco. Ron adored all of his children. In order to spend time with all of their children; Ron, and Hermione; Blaise, and Neville; Harry, and Draco, had all moved into a castle. They each had their own wing. They did this to make it easier to raise their kids as brothers and sisters.

Ron looking at his expanded family, held Hermione's hand, and laughed. His life was filled with love. He thanked the stars every day for giving him this family; he wouldn't trade them for anything.

**TBC. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it is almost over. Only two more chapters left. I had to rush the ending of this chapter since I will be very busy for the next couple of weeks. I have started the Drarry scene and I have to admit I am already giving them too much love. Ahh, otp. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, Blaise and Neville will be up as soon as I have time to edit.
> 
> Demonfawn


	8. Blaise and Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Warnings: Male/Male, smut, not intended for children.
> 
> I edit my own work, there will be mistakes.

Blaise and Neville woke at the same time. The small splashes of rain on their faces felt welcome after the previous few days. Their hands were clasped, and their noses brushed. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever. The connection between them felt unbreakable. Neville was therefore startled when Blaise suddenly kissed him. He hesitantly kissed him back with as much passion as he received. They hadn't ever thought they would end up doing this together. Neville had never felt such closeness with another person. Blaise was looking at him in such an intense way; Neville felt conflicted. What was he thinking? How could he think? Their lips brushed again slowly. Neville shivered; he was cold. They heard a groan a few feet away. Harry was sitting up; Draco's arms were wrapped around his waist. Neville stared as Draco's hand caressed Harry's stomach.

Neville heard Blaise's harsh inhale. He turned to look. Blaise was pale; the color seemed to leech from his face. Neville watched as he cleared his throat; "I think some explanation is due to all of us." Harry and Draco turned to look at them. They stared in silence waiting for Blaise to speak; Neville couldn't help but think about how weird it was for them to be so in sync. His eyes were fixed on Blaise's face; "At first I thought that this was an ancient lust ritual. A few weeks ago there was another incident involving two people being forced to take one another. I had thought that after we all fucked one another the whole thing would be over, and we could all return back to normal. I didn't realize how wrong I was."

Blaise looked down his eyes seemed to want to stab the earth, with their intensity; "This wasn't a fucking lust ritual. We were all caught in an ancient fertility ritual. The likelihood of us all being pregnant is quite high."

"Wait. Did you say that we might be pregnant?" Harry's voice carried across the clearing, the cold air seemed to shatter as he spoke.

Blaise refused to meet anyone's gaze; "Yes, there is a high likelihood that we all are pregnant. These ancient rituals were usually used when the local wizarding population was too low. Anybody could become pregnant. Since the wizarding population around these areas is pretty low, that probably made the effects of the ritual much greater. So, the chance that we all are pregnant is pretty definite."

"But we might not be right?" Neville couldn't stop the words from coming out.

Blaise looked at him, and pointed a hand to his stomach; "I am pretty sure you are. I am pretty sure we all are. The ritual wouldn't let us go if at least one of us wasn't carrying."

Neville's hands rested on his stomach. He was pregnant. Who was the father of the child was he carrying? He couldn't look up he felt so shocked. The clearing was enveloped in silence. Even the sharp shrill tones of the birds ceased. They heard the loud rustling of leaves before a large shadow entered the clearing, it was Ron. Neville didn't meet anyone's gaze. He heard Ron excitedly tell everyone he had found the plant. He felt Blaise shift uncomfortably beside him.

Blaise felt uncomfortable with the idea of Ron being here. Ron was in a relationship, he wasn't single like the rest of the people in their small group. Blaise fervently hoped that Granger wouldn't be too hard on Ron. He could tell Neville felt the same. The awkwardness wouldn't dissipate as they moved to walk back through the forest. Blaise didn't know what to do. Should he tell Ron?

He froze when Ron suddenly turned and exploded out in anger. He was demanding to know why they were all acting weird. Blaise couldn't breathe. What should he do? He almost fainted with relief when he head Harry's voice puncture the air. They moved away, and Blaise saw Harry comfort Ron gently. When Ron shouted Blaise swore everyone flinched. Everyone felt horrible for Ron. Blaise felt Neville beside him and he felt better. The stepped into the light of the uncovered sun; the grass and breeze were welcomed. He nodded in understanding and he concentrated on the destination. They were to meet at Draco's. The pinch of claustrophobia lasted only a moment before he stumbled into Draco's potion's lab. He stared at the bubbling cauldron. Neville stumbled in beside him.

Neville couldn't help but wince. Ron looked so lost. Blaise's face was empty of emotion, and Draco looked absolutely drained. He felt Blaise's hand capture his wrist, and he was pulled from the room at Draco's request. He looked back to see Harry standing silently by Draco's side. The look in their eyes made Neville feel jealous. They looked so content to be with each other.

Blaise was harshly pulling him along. Neville didn't understand where they were going; "Blaise where are you taking me?" Blaise didn't look back, and continued onward; "I am taking you to get checked out." "Checked out?" Neville asked quietly; "I need to see if you are pregnant." Blaise's answer was short and to the point. Neville couldn't reply to such a cold statement. Was that all Blaise cared about? Neville watched Blaise grab a small box; " _Portus."_ Neville's hand clenched the box quickly. Moments later they were pulled away.

The hospital was comfortable. The air smelled of herbs, and warmth. Neville heard his name called. The mediwitch was beautiful. Her skin was dark, and luminous. Neville felt a tug of jealousy. She was exactly Blaise's type. Neville felt Blaise tug his hand. The witch led them into a small room that reminded Neville of a sauna with furniture. Neville felt numb. Blaise talked to the witch completely ignoring him, and the witch laughed and giggled. Neville wanted both of them to die. His comfortable connected feeling he shared with Blaise earlier vanished. Anger took its place.

He jumped when a blue light enveloped his body; "Oh! Oh my! It seems you were right Mr. Zabini he is pregnant; and with triplets! I must concede my defeat." Her giggling tone of voice cause Neville to bite his own tongue and before he knew it the words were spilling out; "You should check him too."

"What?" The witch looked affronted.

"Well; I stuck my cock up his ass and filled him with my hot cum. I want you to check him too. Or are you to busy flirting to do your job properly?" Neville couldn't seem to stop the sarcastic diatribe that poured out of his mouth. The witch looked shocked. He glared at her and she lifted her wand. The blue glow washed over Blaise this time. The witches face paled, Blaise was glaring at him heatedly; "Well. . . It seems Mr. Longbottom was right. You are indeed pregnant Mr. Zabini." Her long nailed fingers pointed to a small single speck on the glowing chart.

"What are the options?" Blaise asked shortly. "Options?" The mediwitch asked hesitantly. "How can I get rid of the kid?" The witch gasped in shock; "Mr. Zabini! You cannot stop a male pregnancy. I cannot believe you would even suggest getting rid of such a wonderful treasure. Some people spend years trying to have a child. Do you have any idea how rare it is for a male to even survive getting pregnant; let alone sustaining the pregnancy full term? There are only two options, adoption, and keeping your child." The flirtatious vibe from the witch had completely vanished, and it was then Neville noticed the ring on her left finger. She was married? Could she not have children? Neville felt a pang of pity.

They got up and left the doctors. Neville turned around to confront Blaise. Blaise looked at him blankly; "I need to go and think." Without a second of hesitation Blaise apparated; Neville stared at the spot Blaise had been occupying moments before and he sighed. He was so stupid to think that Blaise would ever want to be with him. Blaise had only ever lusted after his body. Neville turned and apparated home.

_Two months later. . ._

Neville groaned he felt terrible. He got up early once again to heave the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Uggggg! These kids were driving him crazy. He still had four months of this crap. It didn't help that his emotions were all over the place. He wiped his mouth, and rinsed out the taste in the sink. His eyes fell to the small inconspicuous box lying on his nightstand. Harry had given it to him after an embarrassing conversation about their hormones. Harry had Draco to take care of him, but Neville hadn't heard from Blaise since that day two months ago. Then again Neville hadn't exactly made it easy for Blaise to contact him even if Blaise had wanted to. Only Harry knew where his house was, and he had made Harry swear to never tell anyone.

The memory of soft lips pressing against him, made Neville tremble. He had been feeling the unshakable arousal for weeks now; there was no way to stop it. He had already tried masturbating. His eyes fell to the box once again. He opened the lid. The intimidating item was rather average in size. Neville lifted the object out of the box. His face was completely red. He pressed a button and he heard a click. The device almost fell out of his hands he was surprised. He stared at the undulating object and he swallowed hard. The persistent arousal made up his mind. He lay on his back and slid his underwear down his legs. There was a small bottle included in the box, he snapped open the lid and covered his fingers and the toy with the gooey substance.

A finger teased his entrance, and Neville almost sobbed it felt so perfect. He thrust his fingers in spreading himself wide. He picked up the toy, and slowly began pressing it into his body. The object fit perfectly inside of his body. Neville was panting. Oh! This felt wonderful. That itch inside his body was being teased away with every vibration. His belly throbbed with the weight of his children. His fingers were teasing his nipples. He would have to thank Harry, was his last thought before he came. He really would. The ache inside of him was diminished now, but still the vibrations and the fullness lulled Neville into a welcoming healing rest.

_Two months later. . ._

The vibrator had become sort of a habit. Neville liked walking around with it inside of him, even when it wasn't turned on. For some odd reason the feeling of being stretched; made his body feel sated. Neville was sitting on the couch the base of the object was pressing into him harshly. A twinge of desire filled him. He stared at Harry animatedly talking, the large ring flashing on his finger. The wedding had been beautiful; small and beautiful. Neville had never seen anyone who looked so happy, as Draco and Harry had on that day. He of course had spent the entire time avoiding Blaise, and had in fact left early. Oddly Harry's happiness hadn't diminished. He was saying something about how adorable Draco was with his small pregnant tummy. Harry himself was large with his own four children. Neville felt extremely jealous of Harry. Why couldn't Blaise have loved him as much as Draco did Harry.

Harry smiled happily at Neville, as he flooed back home. Neville noticed a weird flashing light hidden under the hood of Harry's cloak. What was that? Neville shrugged, and went to go sit in the TV room down the hall. His body was thrumming with desire. He slid his hand down, and activated the vibrator. His head snapped back and a moan tore from his throat. He slid his hands over his pregnant belly, and closed his eyes. The pleasant vibrations were slowly building the fire within him.

He slid off his pants, and spread his legs wider. He sat there enjoying the pleasure; he felt the familiar sense of desire spill from within. He arched his back ready to cum, his eyes snapped open when he felt the vibrator being pulled from within him, the tip of a much larger object immediately began pressing in. Neville opened his eyes. Blaise was crouching between his legs; his eyes were intense with desire. Neville stared in shock. His eyes fell to Blaise's small rounded tummy. He moaned loud when in one sleek thrust Blaise entered him to the hilt. A strangled cry tore from his throat. Neville couldn't pull away. The ache that filled him for months was slowly ebbing away. For the first time in months he felt a sense of completeness. He covered his eyes, he would have been happy on his own. Where did Blaise get off thinking Neville had to do what Blaise wanted from him?

Neville came in the most painful of pleasures. His heart ached with sadness, this was all Blaise wanted from him. He hadn't ever wanted Neville for himself.

"Neville. Why are you running from me?" Blaise's tone was quiet and firm. Neville couldn't look at him. His hands covered his face. He wanted to turn away. "How did you get in here?" Neville's voice trembled; "I put a tracker on Harry. He had no idea. I got the coordinates and came directly here. I was waiting for him to leave." Blaise put his head on Neville's stomach; "I walked in to see you looking like that, I had just wanted to talk. I can't ever resist you. Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to get close to you? It took me only an hour to realize how much I needed you. But you wouldn't let me close. Neville, what can I do to make you want me like I want you?" Neville felt tears fill his closed eyes. Stupid hormones.

"You only want me for my body? You don't want me." The words came out haltingly. Neville tried to choke back tears. He felt gentle hands pull his hands away from his face. His eyes opened to the soft press of lips against his forehead; "Neville, I have always wanted YOU! I have never wanted you just for your body. You never gave me any indication that you wanted more from me. Neville I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. I want to see you hold our children. I want to see your hair full of leaves, and a face smeared with dirt as you play with our children. I want to see you smile at me. Neville you have no idea how much I want you. How much I need you. So, please take me, let me be yours. Let yourself be mine. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. I have never felt so close to someone like I have felt for you. You are the only person who has ever made me feel like this. I love you."

Neville felt the tears spill down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around Blaise's neck; "I love you too." Blaise smiled, and helped Neville into his pants. He grabbed Neville and apparated.

"Blaise? Where are we?" The building was intimidating and professional looking.

"This is the marriage registrar's office. We are getting married." Blaise said it almost passively as he pulled Neville into the building; "I am not letting you rethink your decision. You are going to be mine from this day forward."

"WHAT!?"

_Sixth month after incident. . ._

Neville stared at the small gold ring encircling his finger. He had never felt such contentment. He had initially been shocked by the abrupt marriage, but he had to admit. He had never felt happier belonging to someone. Blaise walked in with his small bump. Their single child grew within Blaise; their child together. Neville smiled at the sight of Blaise waddling over with a warm cup of chocolate in his hand. Neville took a sip, and smiled; "It's delicious. Thank you." Blaise smiled and pecked his cheek; a teasing glint to his eyes.

Neville felt a sharp pain and the cup fell out of his hand, he groaned loudly; "Blaise they're coming!" The panicked look on Blaise's face was priceless. If Neville hadn't been in so much pain he would have laughed. They quickly left for the hospital. Blaise had left to inform everyone.

Neville sat patiently breathing through the strong contractions. It had been three hours since he had come into the delivery room. Only now was the first child ready to come out. Neville choked back a scream. This had to be the most painful feeling in the world. Neville listened to the mediwizard and pushed. The pressure seemed to release from around him. He looked down, as small black haired child screamed its arrival. No doubt Blaise's; a boy, name Zayne. The second set of contractions started; within moments a small dark haired child slid out of him once more. The messy fuzz on the top of her head was reminiscent of Harry's hair. Her name was Wendy. The last child came out right on the heels of Wendy. The small red fuzz on the top of the child's head made Neville chuckle. Her name would be Ronda after the man who obviously sired her. Neville beheld his children with a fond smile. The look of joy on Blaise's face made this whole ordeal worth it.

_A day later. . ._

"Neville! I think its coming!" Blaise's voice rang out through the small room. Neville tried to sit up, but the protective healing spell around his middle prohibited the movement. The nurse looked panicked; she pulled back the curtains next to Neville's bed revealing a second bed. She guided Blaise to the bed quickly, and pressed the button for the doctor. Neville could hear a scream next door. Ron was in the next room giving birth to his own children. He swallowed hard; he reached for Blaise's outstretched hand.

Blaise's delivery lasted four hours. The small brown fuzz on top of their baby's head had smiles of fondness filling Neville. Blaise looked at him proudly, and with love. They kissed.

The house was filled with noise. The small toddlers waddling around had Blaise smiling. His arm was wrapped around Neville firmly. He watched his children run around. Ron and Hermione laughed as their child ran away from them refusing to put a diaper on. Draco and Harry held their blond haired green eyed son, as he animatedly told them something in his short baby talk. His twin brother and sister stared up amazed; their dark hair and grey eyes peering intently. Neville's son with Harry was holding onto a small toy bunny. Their family was beautiful. There was so much life. Blaise was happy to be living with the people he loved the most in the world. Their mixed brood was overflowing with love. He stared down at Neville and smiled; "I love you." Neville looked up and smiled the light seemed to dim around his radiance. Blaise leaned in for a kiss; the teasing from their family could be ignored. They were happy.

**TBC. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left. I have started writing two other fictions. One Harry/Lucius, and the other is a Drarry possibly Drarry/other male character I haven't quite decided yet. I am posting these chapters quickly because I am going on vacation in a week and will not have time to continue posting. Since I have finished writing the work I will upload the last chapter as soon as I finish editing. If you have suggestions for me to improve please leave a comment below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Demonfawn


	9. Draco and harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters from Harry Potter.
> 
> Warnings: M/M, anal, smut, not for children etc. . .
> 
> I edit my own work there will most definitely be mistakes.

Harry sat up confused. His aching head made him groan. Peering blearily around, he made out fuzzy splashes of color. Where were his glasses? He felt the caress of something soft against his hand, he glanced down. Draco's hand was pressed against his. Draco's pale lashes fluttered against his cheek. Harry watched mesmerized as Draco's eyes slowly opened, and their eyes locked. A shiver worked its way down Harry's spine. The fierce look in Draco's eyes made Harry's heart quicken. The world seemed to disappear around them. Harry smiled, he saw the movement mirrored. The air around them seemed to be colored with vibrant hues. Harry leaned into Draco's touch. The softness mixed with small calloused imperfections slid across his skin. Large hands slid around his stomach. Harry looked down confused. Why was Malfoy so obsessed with his stomach?

Harry heard a noise. They both turned to face Neville and Blaise; "I think some explanation is due to all of us." Harry and Draco stared at each other; they seemed to move as if they were connected. They stared in silence waiting for Blaise to speak; "At first I thought that this was an ancient lust ritual. A few weeks ago there was another incident involving two people being forced to, copulate so to speak. I had thought that after we all fucked one another the whole thing would be over, and we could all return back to normal. I didn't realize how wrong I was."

Draco looked intensely at Blaise. His aristocratic features seemed sharper with his focus. Harry stared at Draco confused; "This wasn't a fucking lust ritual. We were all caught in an ancient fertility ritual. The likelihood of us all being pregnant is quite high," Blaise's small voice carried deafeningly across the clearing.

"Wait. Did you say that we might be pregnant?" Harry's voice drifted across the clearing.

Blaise refused to meet anyone's gaze; "Yes, there is a high likelihood that we all are pregnant. These ancient rituals were usually used when the local wizarding population was too low. Anybody could become pregnant. Since the wizarding population around these areas is pretty low, that probably made the effects of the ritual much greater. So, the chance that we all are pregnant is pretty definite." Harry couldn't breathe. He was pregnant? His hands slid to his stomach, they were met by Draco's their eyes locked again. What was that look in Draco's eyes? It made Harry feel so odd. He couldn't recall ever seeing Malfoy in this light before. Were they possessed? Why did Harry's heart pound at the idea of Draco wanting him?

The sound of someone entering the clearing made them turn their heads. Ron looking flushed and pleased with himself. Harry couldn't bring himself to smile. Oh, what would this do to Ron. Harry couldn't meet Ron's gaze. Ron. . . Shit. . . They started walking out of the forest. The awkward silence followed them through. Harry's hand in Draco's felt small. He wasn't that much smaller but he felt tiny, when Draco stood next to him. "Ok, stop! What is wrong with you guys? It was a spell. It is not like you willingly fucking buggered each other. Stop acting so weird! What is going on?" Harry felt Draco flinch at the same time he did. They didn't know what to do. Harry finally looked up with a flash in his eyes; "Ron. . ." His voice faltered, he took a deep breath; "Ron, itwasafertilityritual!" Harry couldn't breathe. Ron was going to be destroyed by this, he just knew it.

Ron was staring at Harry confused; "A what?"

Harry couldn't meet Ron's eyes; "Blaise told us while you were gone, that the ritual was a fertility ritual. We might be pregnant, Ron. We all might be fucking pregnant!" Harry said the last few words with a panicky tone to his voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder; "Ron? Are you alright, mate?" Harry's voice was calmer than he felt inside; "No! Harry I am not bleeding alright! I am fucking pregnant! Who knows whose kid I have inside of me? Hermione is going to hate me!" His voice broke on the last word. "Harry what am I going to do? I can't have a baby." Ron's voice sounded hollow. The look on Ron's face broke Harry's heart; "Ron. There is no way Hermione would ever hate you for falling into a trap. She loves you. Maybe this will be good for you guys. Ron don't worry, if you can't take care of your children I will help you. Ok?"

Ron's misty eyes made Harry feel better. Ron was always stronger than he thought; "Harry if you tell anyone about this I will kill you. Got it? I am such a mess. You are right. It will be fine. I have five siblings for fucks sake. I can do this." Ron took a breath; "Let's go to Hermione."

Harry turned towards Draco. Draco was staring at him with that odd look in his eyes. He started at the sound of apparation. He watched Blaise, and Neville leave. Draco held his hand and Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the constricting feeling of apparation. The potions lab was clean. The loss of Draco's hand for some odd reason filled Harry. Ron looked devastated, as he apparated out. Draco's body seemed to draw Harry to him. Harry stood by his side as the finished the potion. They watched passively as Blaise pulled Neville out of the room.

Harry was mesmerized by the efficient way Draco moved around his lab. He looked beautiful. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry; "I'll be right back. Don't move." Harry nodded. Without Draco distracting him, Harry was able to observe the room better. Draco's neat touch seemed to imprint the room with his essence. Harry had to admit, that being in this room, he felt like he was wrapped in Draco's arms. Harry looked down, his stomach was flat. Was he really pregnant? He had always wanted to have children. Maybe, this would all turn out okay.

He turned around at the sound of a rustle of cloth. Warm hands cradled his face, and forceful lips pressed against his. Harry lost his breath. Warm wandering hands roamed his body. Harry shivered as cool fingers slid under his shirt to caress hot bare skin. Their lips separated and Harry stared dazed into grey eyes.

"Harry, will you be mine?" Draco was staring at him hungrily. "Will you be mine, forever?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Draco was looking at him beseechingly. Harry had always wanted Draco to be his. "I will be yours, if you will be mine." Harry's face was flushed as he said those few simple words. Draco smiled, and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Let's go get cleaned up." Harry looked down at himself, and winced. He was filthy. His ass no longer ached unbearably, but the slight twinge was still uncomfortable. Draco seemed to notice his discomfort; "Don't worry. I will kiss it all better." The suggestive whisper sent chills down Harry's spine. He looked at Draco and wet his lips.

Draco groaned at the sexy image. He grabbed Harry's wrist and led him quickly up the stairs. Harry was never going to escape from him ever. Draco had wanted Harry for far too long to let go of him now. No, Harry wouldn't be able to ever escape. Draco would make sure the world knew Harry belonged to him. Draco was sure Harry would be taken from him if anybody ever found out about how special he was.

_A few days later. . ._

"Draco! You can't be serious. You can blind the sun with that thing!" Harry stared shocked at the vulgar object cradled in Draco's hand. The object was a ring. A ring so large and flamboyant Harry bet that it would cover the cost of food for the entire country. Draco was looking at him earnestly, kneeling down on one knee. Draco's bit his lip holding back a smile. He knew Harry would react this way. Harry's eyes were wide with shock.

"Harry will you do me the great honor of marrying me, and making me the happiest man in the world?" Draco hoped his nerves weren't evident from the tone of his voice. His knee was starting to ache from being pressed against the floor. Harry gaped; "But it is so big!" Draco couldn't hold back a smirk. Yeah, it was it had been in his family for generations. No one had ever had the gall to wear it in public. Draco was determined to see Harry wearing the outlandish bauble. "How about you only wear it in public?" Draco couldn't help but tease Harry; "I want everyone to know right away you belong to me." Harry's face was flushed becomingly. Draco watched with pleasure as Harry tentatively reached his left hand out. Draco slid the ring onto Harry's finger. A perfect fit. "Alright, Draco; I will be yours." Draco stood up and pulled Harry into a hard passionate kiss. "Lovely."

_A few weeks later. . ._

Harry couldn't for the life of him remember how Draco had gotten him to agree to such a quick ceremony. Sitting in the small room waiting, was slowly driving him insane. He stared down at the extravagant ring still overshadowing his hand. His heart started pounding faster. What was one supposed to do at a wedding? Harry didn't have parents, or any family members to help him understand. Some of the Weasley's weren't exactly supportive of his new relationship. Draco probably forgot that Harry would need someone to walk him down the aisle. He stood and walked over to the large silver mirror. His formal image stared solemnly back at him. He was wearing a robe that was dark green and black. Harry could privately admit that he did look good. Not that he would ever tell Draco that.

The sound of apparation filled his small room. A tiny house elf stood before Harry, with a wide smile the elf informed him they were to be leaving. Harry swallowed nervously and let the small creature lead him from the room. His palms were sweating, and his mouth was dry. He stood before a veiled archway. The house elf had told him to wait here.

"You look beautiful Harry." Draco's smooth voice washed over him. Harry spun. Draco was standing behind him wearing red and black dress robes. Harry swallowed he looked beautiful. His skin gleamed with luminous light. Harry felt unworthy. "Draco. You look . . . You look glorious." Harry's tone must have held a note of something hidden, because moments later Draco's face was flushing red. Draco beamed at him and offered him his arm; "Harry Potter, would you do me the great honor of taking my arm." Harry stared at him confused; "Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat; "Since you did not have a suitable escort. I realized that since we are to be married, I am going to be the hand you reach for when you are scared. The person who holds you through the tears, and joys; I am going to be the one who loves you more than anything in the world. I am the carrier of your child, and you the carrier of mine. Therefore, I figured we may as well enter this marriage together from the start. So, Harry. Please take my arm."

Harry's eyes were misty. His hand came up and gently rested on Draco's; they reached out together and walked into the light and thunderous melody.

_Later that night. . ._

"Draco. Stop. That tickles. Ahhh! Draco . . . Haanh! Lower!" Harry was squirming against the silky sheets. His legs were quivering. Draco's head was buried near his crotch. Harry's hand was tangled in his silky hair. "Ahhhhhnnnnnn! Draco! I'm cumming!" Harry cried out. He felt the muscles of Draco's throat happily work around his cock to obtain all the liquid spurting out from his cock. Draco moved slowly up his body to place a gentle kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry smiled; he couldn't remember ever being so happy. The feeling of Draco's hard body pressed against his made him aware of his husbands own need. Harry pushed Draco over, and straddled him.

Draco's moan filled the room. Harry stared down at him, while he moved his hips back and forth over Draco's cock. With a smile, Harry lay on top of Draco, their nipples touched gently. Slimy slim fingers worked their way inside of Harry. They stretched, toyed, and spread Harry's anus to the small world within their room. Draco was staring a Harry with eyes that spoke of love. Harry sighed and slid his body back to embrace Draco's cock. His breathing quickened and sweat dripped from his skin. Harry bit his lip and lowered himself onto Draco's dick. The painful stretch seemed to overwhelm his senses. It had been so long since he had taken someone up within himself. Draco had wanted them to wait for this very moment.

Harry gasped, finally, finally. Draco was inside of him completely. Harry placed his hands on Draco's small bump, and looked up. Draco had his eyes shut, and his jaw was clenched. Sweat beaded from his forehead and dripped into his hair. He looked like he was the one getting fucked; "Harry! Harry . . . Don't move, just stay still. I need a moment. You feel so good." Harry wasn't about to move, Draco still felt way too big inside of him. "Hah! Don't worry I— Ah! Can't even breathe right now; Draco your cock is so large inside of me. I love the way you feel spreading me so wide open. You fill all the empty space within me. Draco I think I am ready to move. Draco?" Harry gasped. Draco had his hands on Harry's sides and had pulled out his dick till only the tip remained inside of Harry. Harry stared wide eyed, no way, he wasn't. He was! Harry let out a large scream when suddenly Draco slammed him down to the hilt.

"I will give you what we both need. I will fill you till you can no longer say there is any room for emptiness. My sweet little minx, I am going to take you all night long." Harry blushed, Draco was so fricken corny. His hoarse voice wasn't however. With a shiver of lust Harry bit his lip, and thrust down to meet Draco's thrust up. They both stiffened, barely holding back their orgasms. Harry slid his hands up Draco's chest to toy with the small pink nipples gracing his fair skin. Draco slammed his head against the pillow, as he tried to hold back his desire. He grit his teeth and flipped Harry onto his hands and knees; ignoring the loud protest. Blinking away sweat, he began thrusting rhythmically. Harry's moans drove him on; he loved the feeling of Draco's cock forcing him open. Finally, finally Draco felt it was time. With one last thrust he forced his dick into Harry's small hole. Harry cried out beneath him. Draco filled Harry with his cum all night long, and later Harry filled him.

_A few months later. . ._

"No! Draco. I refuse to allow my children within ten feet of your father." Harry stood with his hands on his hips glaring at the furious Draco. "You are being ridiculous! My father is not that bad of a man. You allowed him to come to the wedding. Why do you not want him to take our children if one of us dies? Someone has to take care of them. You don't even have parents!" That was the wrong thing to say. Within seconds the pregnancy hormones had worked their way into Harry's system and fat tears rolled down his face.

Harry moved rather quickly for a pregnant person, and within seconds he had reached the floo, and was gone. "Harry wait plea—." Draco stood silently in the gloom of Harry's departure. Had he really just said that? Draco collapsed, luckily right onto a nearby couch. He had really been fucking things up lately with Harry. Things just seemed to flow out of his mouth without him being able to stop them. What had gotten into him? Draco's hands rested on his rounded belly. Just a few more weeks till the little monsters decided to join them.

Why did he keep hurting Harry? Come to think of it, Draco didn't really want his father near his children. Lately it seemed as if he said things on purpose to hurt Harry. They had been fine for months after their marriage; just the past week had been really bad for him. Was it the pregnancy hormones? Maybe, Draco would go to the doctor to see what was wrong, he didn't want to go to Harry without knowing why he felt so out of sorts. With that thought he left for the hospital.

Harry of course went straight to Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda had looked so surprised to see Harry suddenly tumble out of her fireplace, but she recovered quickly; "My Harry! I hadn't expected to see you so soon. What on earth are you doing here? Harry, why are you crying? Dearie?" Andromeda had quickly gathered Harry into her arms and let him cry it out. Harry's sobs subsided into hiccups; "La-hic-te-hic-ly hic. Dra-hic-co has-hic has been hic act-act-ing so mean!" Andromeda frowned; "Why do you say that Harry? What is going on?" Harry took a deep breath trying to calm his breathing. It took him several more times until he could speak easily; "Draco has been acting really cruel to me lately. Today he yelled at me, and even said his children would be better off with his father. Lately it seems as if he is spending more and more time around his father. Every time he comes home he seems really angry for some reason. Andy I am really scared. We were so happy till just a few days ago."

Andromeda listened patiently; silently grateful that Teddy had slept through all the noise. Harry's distraught face beamed red at her, his hopelessness echoed in his voice; "Wait. Did you say Draco only acts weird after visiting his father?" An inkling of distaste flavored Andromeda's mouth; "Have you considered getting Draco tested for mind altering spells? If I recall correctly Lucius was rather good at those types of spells." Andromeda's nose wrinkled at the thought. Harry looked as if a tree had just whacked him atop the head; "Oh. . . No. I hadn't considered that at all. That would make sense." Harry sat there stunned; of course it was a spell. There was no way Draco would ever want to hurt him normally right?

Harry stood up quickly; "I must go check on him at once!" Andromeda shot up quickly; "Are you mad! You have no idea what spell he is under. Just think he could be brainwashed to try and kill you. No. I will send Sirius over to check on him. You know, your auror godfather." Andromeda's tone didn't waver. And to think Sirius and Remus finally had a moment alone together. After Nymphadora had died during battle, Remus just hadn't been the same. She had been trying to push them closer for weeks once she saw how they reacted to one another. Her daughter would have wanted Remus to move on, not linger in his sorrow for years.

Harry sat quietly as Sirius spoke to Andromeda in hushed tones, Remus was watching Teddy with a small smile as the child's hair turned from a bright pink to a pale brown to match his daddy. A small hand was gripping tightly onto Remus's brown jacket. Harry placed a hand on his stomach. Would his children want to be held by only him someday? Would they love him the way Teddy loved Remus? Harry paused at the sound of Sirius's loud departure. Harry smiled, he would forever love his godfather, and he had taken Harry in after being cleared once the ministry had caught Pettigrew. The night Sirius had broken into Hogwarts.

Harry had to say Sirius was the bright light shining at the end of a tunnel of darkness. Remus was like Harry's second father. He was quiet and he was always there to comfort Harry. Harry had been one of Remus's best men at his and Tonk's wedding. They had looked so hopeful in that miserably dark time. It had broken Harry's heart to see Remus grieve so much over another loved one's death. Harry blinked, a young Teddy was smiling at him while attempting to climb onto his lap, maneuvering around Harry's belly; "Luv bew unca Hawwy." Harry smiled and held Teddy closer. He loved his family.

They stayed for what felt like days at Andromeda's; in reality only a few hours had passed. The bland silence was broken by Sirius calling for Remus. Remus looked surprised as he stood and walked over to the floo. Why hadn't Sirius just come through? Harry stared as Remus and Sirius whispered quietly. Remus stood and turned with an ashen face; "Harry we need to go to the hospital. Draco is in serious condition." Harry's heat stopped, the blood drained from his face. Within seconds Harry had rushed passed Remus and flooed to the hospital.

He was quickly led to a small room to the side promptly after his arrival; "Where is my husband? Hey! What are you doing?! Hey! Wai—." The doctors quickly made short work subduing him. They were casting spell after spell, their faces grew grim. Harry sat in forced silence. What on earth? "I do apologize Mr. Potter-Malfoy but after what was put on your husband, I felt it was imperative I make sure that there was nothing wrong with you as well. My name is Deramda Weprean I have been seeing to your husband for the past several hours. We have been able to remove most of the curses afflicting him, but there is still one we have as of yet been unable to remove." Harry winced as a sharp pain filled his side; "What do you mean? What is wrong with my husband? Why am I in so much pain all of the sudden?!" Harry passed out to the sight of the frantic doctor shouting orders to her staff.

_The last few moments . . ._

When Draco opened his eyes it was to the pale lifeless face of Harry lying next to him. His heart pounded steadily faster as the previous hours filled his memories. His father was a right bastard, will weakening spells. Compulsion charms, anger inducing spells. His father had done everything he could to get Draco to hurt Harry, Draco was just glad that he had been able to resist the abuse spells. Somewhere deep within his own mind he had focused the most on resisting the physical aspects of his anger. Lucius had even tried to get Draco to curse Harry into giving up his children. Draco felt sick, how could Lucius do that to him? It didn't matter; he had been informed that Lucius was already once again back in the dark embrace of Azkaban. This time he was never going to be allowed out. Attempting to take someone's child by force was one of the more severe offenses; Lucius had been given life in prison. Harry. His sweet Harry was just lying there cold and stiff. Draco hadn't left his side for weeks. He hadn't allowed the hospital to inform anyone of what happened to them. He had even forbidden Sirius and Remus from telling their friends what had happened to them.

The golden light of a slow healing spell was surrounding Harry. Draco pressed a hand to the resistant hue. He hadn't held Harry for what felt like months. A hand went to his stomach; his children were wiggling around inside of him. They too were anxious about Harry it seemed. Draco watched shocked as the golden light suddenly faded away. In the next breath Harry shot up screaming. Draco tried to reach for him, Harry grabbed onto Draco's arm tightly; "Draco. They are coming!" Draco froze. Harry's eyes were watering with pain; "Get the doctor quickly!" Draco nodded and wobbled as fast as possible to the emergency bell. He rang it three times. The sound of the doctor rushing frantically greeted him before he had the chance to put down the bell.

"Ok! Mr. Potter let's see how you are doing! My goodness! Quick get the basin, one is already on its way! Oh! It's a girl!" Harry screamed as another contraction hit. The spell that had attempted to damage his womb had left permanent damage to his abdomen; each contraction caused agony to flow through Harry's body. Luckily the births seemed to be coming one after the other; "It's a boy! Oh my! Already! It's another boy! Mr. Potter you need to breathe, only one more to go! That's it. Annndddd, it's a girl! Well done Mr. Potter. Well done!" The whole process had lasted maybe five minutes. A nurse rushed in panicked she whispered into the doctors ear for a few minutes long enough to make the doctor blanch with the knowledge that another patient had entered the hospital; "Oh my! It seems you are not the only one to be having a baby today Mr. Potter. I have been informed that one Neville Longbottom had just arrived. Mildred please take down the stats for the babies, and clean them properly. I'm coming!" The doctor left the room with a flutter of her long white coat, streaked with blood.

Draco stared white faced; his hand clenching Harry's tightly while the nurse tended to Harry then the babies. The nurse handed the babies to Draco, he stood frozen and transfixed. The first girl had fiery tufts of red hair, and small freckles along her nose; must be from Ron. Draco stared down at her, she would be Evana. Draco gently fed the small baby; her hungry mouth sucked the bottle dry. Harry was holding a small boy with light brown hair. Neville's child? Harry smiled; "Frank. Yes, Frank." Draco stared at Harry. Harry turned to smile at him; "Look at our beautiful children Draco. Aren't they wonderful?" Tears filled Draco's eyes; "Yes. Yes they are." The next daughter was Draco's by the look of her; small pale blond wisps covered her forehead. Her name was Carina. The other daughter had black hair and darker skin. Her name was Briana. Their family was beautiful. They had a restful few hours listening to their growing family when out of nowhere Draco felt the most peculiar sensation. He stared down as water flooded the floor. Now? He looked up shocked; "Harry?"

Several hours' later Draco lay exhausted as three small children lay in his arms. Two boys and one girl; one boy and the girl had dark hair and grey eyes. The smallest boy had the brightest green eyes Draco had ever seen, and the messiest blond hair that had ever even dared to grace a Malfoy. Draco looked up and smiled as Harry wheeled over. The loud screams of labor finally were silent within the hospital. Their family was complete. "Scorpius, James, and Lilssa." Harry smiled brightly, and placed a hand on Draco's. In a few days they would be moving into their new home; with a new future, a new dream of hope, with their children and their friends.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I know that in some places it doesn't make any sense, and the plot is sort of rushed. I wanted to finish this because I have too much work to do for the next month, and may only post the chapter's I have finished from my other stories. Someday I might re-edit this fiction IDK. The Draco/Harry story I am writing will be a creature fic and will be a threesome with another male character. Perhaps, I will post that in a few weeks. The Harry/Lucius one was originally supposed to be a oneshot but the plot couldn't be contained within a chapter. I don't know when I will have time to edit them and post them, but soonish I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Ritualistic Desire.
> 
> Demonfawn

**Author's Note:**

> Updated at least once a month.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


End file.
